


Pinkie Swear?

by Spicysauce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22578091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicysauce/pseuds/Spicysauce
Summary: Peter Parker loved Morgan Stark like a sister. He would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her happy. So when something lurking in the shadows snatches them away, he will do anything and everything to keep her safe.Or, Peter parker and Morgan Stark are kidnapped and held for ransom. (Sorry I suck at summaries.)
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 231
Kudos: 713





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please go easy on me! Having said that, please do point out any grammar mistakes/plot holes. I'm not a great writer but I hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by marvel.

As peter tried to wipe away the flour that was still smeared across his forehead, he smiled at the six year old in front of him.

The little girl also had flour dotted all over her cheeks, as well as the bits of egg shell that were stuck in her hair and the splatters of cake mixture that covered her princess apron. She had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she carefully poured the sugar into the bowl.

“Petey! Petey! Look! I did it all by myself and didn’t spill anything!” She squealed in excitement as she dropped the bag of sugar and faced him, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Peter opened his mouth to cheer and clap when he was interrupted by the elevator doors sliding open to reveal Tony Stark striding in. He was dressed in his normal attire: a black, formal suite with a graphic tee underneath and his signature sunglasses.

Whipping his head round at lightning speed, Peter’s eyes widened as Tony stopped dead in his tracks, slowly taking his shades off to take in the scene before him.

What was once a pristine, white wall was now covered in raw eggs and cracked shell, there were dozens of dirty bowls and wooden spoons littering the counter tops and the tiled floor was painted with different food ingredients that obviously hadn’t made it into the bowl.

Standing in the centre of it all was a cheeky Morgan Stark, grinning ear to ear, and a guilty looking Peter Parker who was frozen to the spot.

“What on earth happened in here?” Tony said, trying to supress a laugh and keep a straight face.

“Well, uh- we, um. We were just, uh, we –“

Peter’s nervous stuttering was cut off by Morgan loudly declaring, “We’re making cupcakes! Do you want to help Daddy? We are still making the mixture!”

Peter nodded his head, still looking shell-shocked, but a shy smile tugging at his lips as he said, “If you don’t tell Pepper how much of a mess we made, we might let you have one.”

“Bribery? I thought I taught you two better than that!” Tony replied playfully, unable to hide a chuckle. “But fine, I won’t tell her. You know I can’t resist one of Morgan’s homemade delicacies!” Peter and Morgan high-fived each other in triumph, making a small cloud of flour in the air.

“Anyway, me and some of the others are about to head off on a little mission – just raiding an abandoned Hydra facility, nothing to worry about. But seriously kid, do clean up a bit. Bucky is cooking lasagne tonight and you know how he gets when his countertops are dirty,” Tony said as he ruffled Morgan’s hair.

“Will do Mr Stark!” peter replied, turning around to resume their baking.

Only moments later, Steve, Natasha and Clint walked in, all suited up and ready for the mission. Both Steve and Clint had their mouths slightly agape as they took in the crime scene which was the kitchen, while Natasha only raised an eyebrow.

Before either of them could question it, however, Tony was stepping forward. “If you promise not to tell Pepper how much of a mess they made, they will give you a cupcake.”

“Deal!” Clint blurted out.

“Don’t let Bucky see all this,” Natasha started. “He will definitely have a hissy fit.”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, we know. This place will be spotless before he can come back and have a tantrum!”

“Alright guys we should probably get going,” Steve said. “Remember its movie night and Peter it’s your turn to pick the movie.”

“Frozen!” Morgan yelled, her puppy eyes lighting up.

“Ah ah Munchkin. You chose last week, so it’s Pete’s turn today.” Tony said swinging Morgan over his shoulder as she giggled.

“It’s alright. I don’t mind Frozen. Besides, I’d do anything to here Clint give another life performance of ‘Love is an Open Door’!” Peter replied, earning a scoff from Clint.

Before Tony could stroll out the door with the rest of the team, he turned around towards the two children. “Now, we will be back in a couple of hours and I assume Pepper and Bruce will be back roughly the same time. Don’t burn the tower down – and, in the name of god, please be sensible.”

“Aren’t we always Mr Stark?"

Tony just gave them a disbelieving look and an eye roll as he headed out the door. “Be good Maguna. Later Underoos!”

An hour later, the cupcakes were laying on a baking tray as they cooled off, and Peter and Morgan had moved onto their next activity of the day: colouring.

While Peter was not the most talented artist, Morgan, on the other hand, was surprisingly good for her age. Then again, Morgan seemed to be talented at everything, despite her being just six years old. She once again had her tongue stuck out in concentration as she gripped the red crayon and dragged it across the page. Her drawing showed various Avengers battling green aliens; Spiderman was the largest of these drawing and was in the middle of the page.

Peter couldn’t help the wide smile that pulled at his lips as warmth welled up in his chest. He couldn’t wait to show Mr Stark and rub it in his face.

His thoughts were pulled to a halt when a sharp pressure on his neck had him abruptly standing up, dropping his green crayon in surprise. He knew it was his spider sense (or ‘peter tingle’ as Aunt May had called it, much to his dismay) and his eyes darted around the room as he felt his veins coursing with adrenaline.

The sharp pressure at the back of his neck was quickly building and he felt his breathes coming out more jaggedly, the panic in his chest rising.

Seeing how Peter was becoming increasingly distressed Morgan tugged at his sleeve and began to say, “Petey, what’s wro-“

“Be quite, Morgan.” Peter would have felt guilty when he replied a little too harshly but was too focused on trying to locate any dangers. “Friday? Has something happened? Has there been a breach?”

He waited for the A.Is response but nothing came.

“Fri? Friday?” When there was still no reply, he became even more panicked because his Spidey-sense was building, his heart was beating faster, his hands were shaking more violently and he had no idea why.

He listened. Tried to listen for anything accept the erratic beating of his and Morgan’s heart. But nothing came.

It was… too quiet.

If it hadn’t been for Friday’s absence, he would have assumed his Spidey-sense was just acting up and he was being irrational.

He took a hesitant step away from Morgan, who had not made a sound, to take a look around. And that’s when he heard it.

It was faint, barely noticeable, but it was there. Another heartbeat.

He could only just hear it over his and Morgan’s and he felt his breath catch as he realised they weren’t alone. But as that beat got louder, he heard more join it until there were at least a dozen more heart beats, all ominously thumping.

Without thinking, he grabbed Morgan’s hand, tugging her across the living room towards her bedroom trying to stay calm for the small girl. Peter opened the closet in her room and shifted some clothes to the side. Quietly but quickly, he effortlessly lifted and slid her into the small pace, forcing a reassuring smile onto his face as he did so.

“Alright little bug,” he whispered trying to keep his voice steady. “I’ll be back in a moment, but until then I need you to promise me to stay cosied up in here till I come back. Think you can do that for me?”

Morgan’s eyes were glistening with tears as she spoke,” Why? What’s wrong Petey?”

“Everything’s fine. I just have to go kick some bad guys butt! Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Pinkie swear?” She whispered back with so much trust and innocence, it made Peter’s heart break.

“Pinkie swear.” He replied as they interlocked pinkies. “I need you to stay super quiet for me and don’t come out for anyone but me, Mummy or Daddy. Got it?”

“Got it.” Morgan said, surprising Peter with how brave she sounded.

“Love you Morgs”, he said as he slowly shut the closet door and headed out of her room on high alert.

Peter could now here the muffled thud of footsteps approaching, which seemed to come from all directions and was getting increasingly louder along with the tingle at the back of his neck.

He was looking for his web shooters when his Spidey-sense shrieked at him and he felt his body lunge to the left automatically before he could comprehend what was happening. To his right, where his body had been only moments ago, was a small dart embedded in the wall behind him. His head spun round to where it must have come from to see a tall, muscular figure looming on the other side of the room.

The figure, which seemed to be dressed in black from head to toe, was fiddling with a gun, preparing to fire another dart.

His Spidey-sense painfully screamed again and he swerved backwards as another dart came in from the side. He was too slow, however, as he felt the dart puncture the skin on his neck and some kind of drug spread through his body making him drowsy. Staggering, he looked up through bleary eyes to see four – no five – figure approaching him.

Luckily, he could already feel his enhanced metabolism burning through the drug like fire and regained his posture, blinking away the sleepiness.

“Why isn’t the drug working?” He heard a gruff voice say from one of the approaching figures.

“Well I don’t know, do I? Just hit him a few more times, he will go down eventually.” Another replied, seeming bored with the situation.

Another two darts came his way as peter tried to drag his body out of the way. But whatever drug that was still flooding his system made his limbs feel heavy and he felt one still make its way into his shoulder. Another hit him in his thigh and he was now struggling to stay standing.

But peter was not giving up that easily. He just needed a few more minutes to burn through it completely so he began throwing punches and kicks towards the bodies that were getting too close.

They were sloppy and uncoordinated though: he knew they weren’t doing much damage. Another dart had his head swimming and he felt the urge to throw up.

“Stop, stop. We don’t want to overdose him. Just knock him out by force.” He distantly heard someone say but it was getting hard to string thoughts together.

A brutal punch to the head had him collapsing to the floor as Peter tried to ignore the pain welling up inside him and push his body up with shaky hands. He couldn’t let them take him. Not when Morgan still needed protecting.

He yelped in surprise seeing a boot swinging towards him, giving him no time to react.

The kick landed against the side of his head knocking Peter out cold as he succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry about my last chapter having a strange format, I've fixed it now. I know this isn't super long, hopefully later ones will be longer. 
> 
> Warning: violence

The first thing Peter became aware of as he slowly regained consciousness was the dull ache that was spread across the left-side of his head, making it hard to think. He tried to lift his hand up to touch the throbbing spot but for some reason couldn’t.

The feeling of rope tightly wrapped around his wrists was enough to have his eyes flying open and his mind racing. All too suddenly, the memories came flooding in: the figures, the darts, the boot, Morgan. Where was Morgan? He thought to himself in a panic as he pulled his eyes away from his wrists.

He was in a dimly lit, concrete room. There were no windows, no cameras, just a large metal door in the corner. The rope that was wound around his wrists was knotted around a small stub on the ground, long enough so he was able to re-position his body and stand so he slumped against the wall.

Calming himself, Peter prepared to snap the rope that was holding him in place, knowing he would be able to kick down the door after. Whoever took him obviously didn’t know he was Spiderman, and the lack of security was making it almost too easy for him to escape.

Before he could, however, the hefty door creaked open and a sturdy-looking man strode in, a plain, black mask plastered to his face. 

Peter had already decided that he was not going to let the creeps that took him scare him. So, with all the courage he could muster, he stood up, grinned and said, “Hi! Are you room service? I am getting rather hungry-“

His snarky comment died in his throat as he saw a smaller figure timidly trail in behind the large man.

No.

No, no, no!

He felt the colour drain from his cheeks, the violent trembling returned to his hands and his brave façade slipped away.

Because standing there was Morgan Stark.  
Standing there was the one thing he had promised to protect. The one thing he would die for, kill for even.

Suddenly, Peter was more terrified than he had ever been before. Within seconds, everything had become so much more complicated.

He swiftly looked up and down her body, searching for any visible injuries and was beyond relieved to find he couldn’t see any. The way her hair had been ruffled out of it’s neat plait and the tear tracks that streamed down her rosy cheeks sent a shudder through his body as he realised it was all his fault. Morgan wouldn’t be in this mess if Peter had been a little stronger, fought a little harder. If it weren’t for his failure, Morgan would be safe.

And the worst part? 

The damage had been done. There was no way Morgan was getting out of this without some emotional trauma. Peter knew what it was like to have mental scars so deeply cut into his mind that they would never fade, even at the age of just fifteen: his parent’s deaths, witnessing his Uncles murder, having a building dropped on him. This was just another thing to add to the list and Peter could deal with that. But Morgan?

She shouldn’t have to.

He was yanked away from his spiralling thoughts as the masked man cleared his throat. “Rise and shine Peter Parker! Thought I’d bring in your little buddy.” He said in a sickeningly chipper voice as he gestured to Morgan who was quietly whimpering. “I will admit, you woke up quicker than I expected but-“

“What do you want?” Peter’s voice was low and menacing, his terror morphing into anger.

“Someone’s a little feisty! As I was saying, you woke up quicker than I thought you would so I guess it’s time to begin the fun a little earlier!” He continued, ignoring Peter’s fixed glare on him. “We are going to give your dear old Dad a call. How does that sound?”

“He’s not my Dad.” Peter doesn’t know why he said it; it isn’t like it would make much of a difference.

“Then tell me Peter, why does he care so damn much about you?”

Peter stayed silent after that, pressing his lips into a hard line.

Only moments later, three more men marched in wearing the same black mask. Each were extremely muscular, their biceps bulging out of their black jackets and they were much taller than Peter. Sure, he knew he could win in a fight against them with his enhanced strength, but something about them made his skin crawl and his Spidey-sense buzz.

Out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see one of the men setting up a tripod with a camera on top of it, while another nudged a shaking Morgan towards him, dropping the rope that was wrapped around her wrists on the floor.

Peter shifted Morgan behind him and let her grip on to the grey joggers he was wearing. 

He considered breaking his bonds and attempting to take down all the guys but he knew it was too risky with Morgan here, especially since, much to Peter’s horror, some of them had guns tucked into their waistbands. 

“Gary, we’re all ready.” Someone to his left said, and the man who spoke to him earlier – Gary – nodded his head and stood in front of the camera.

A small red light blinked, signalling the recording had begun.

“Well, well, well, the great Tony Stark! How are we?” Gary said. Though you couldn’t see his face because of the mask covering it, Peter knew the man was grinning. “I’ll skip the cliché villain monologue and head straight to my demands.”

Peter put all of his effort into making his leg stop bouncing and tried to steady his breathing. He needed to show Mr Stark that he had the situation under control, and that there was no way in hell he was going to let anything happen to his daughter.

“As you can see, I have your children. Bit of a rude one that boy, but I guess he gets that from you. I want two iron man suites and three nuclear missiles. Surely they are worth that? I’ll give you six hours to comply. If you refuse, I might have to take my anger out on these precious children. Here is a little taste of what is to come if you don’t meet my conditions.” Gary stepped out of view of the camera as the other three men stalked towards the kids.

Peter backed away and pressed Morgan up against the wall, covering her like a human shield.

That’s when the first punch came. He resisted his bodies urge to duck as his Spidey-sense tingled, they couldn’t know he was enhanced.

The force snapped his head to the side, as he felt fiery heat spread across his face and droplets of blood fall from his nose.

Then a kicked slammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and making him collapse to the ground in a heap.

Another kick, even more powerful than the last, was drove into his ribs and he wanted to gag at the audible sound of bones cracking. Involuntary grunts and moans fell out of his mouth as more punches and kicks abused his body.

Peter was so focused on the pain that was radiating from his body that he didn’t even realise that the goons had left him and were turning their attention towards Morgan who was openly crying now.

He shot up despite the way it made his ribs scream in agony. “Don’t you dare touch her!” He yelled, hating the way his voice cracked with fear, as the men advanced on her.

“Petey, help me.” He heard Morgan whisper in a broken voice, her eyes scrunching up tight. 

One of the goons raised an arm into the air, preparing to slap her when Peter leapt into action.

He snapped the ropes in a split second and, before he could process what was happening, he was diving in front of Morgan and reaching out to the hand that was speeding towards her face.

He caught the fist with a strong, steady hand only inches away from her cheek.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone was still.  
Peter could feel the sudden burst of adrenaline fading away and the pain in his ribs was coming back full force but he stayed rooted to the floor, still holding the man’s fist.

A clicking noise had Peters head shooting up to see Gary aiming a gun at Morgan’s head. “Put your hands up and step away from Morgan Stark or I’ll shoot.” He said.

Slowly but steadily, Peter lifted his hands up and placed them behind his head as he backed into the corner. Shit, he thought. They now knew he was enhanced and Morgan was in even more danger than before. All because of him.

Gary turned towards the camera, the gun still trained on Morgan’s head as he huffed and said, “Well. I did not see that coming! Stark’s boy is enhanced? I guess that explains why he keeps you around so much.” He said the last bit to Peter but then turned back to the camera. “He’s your very own science experiment, isn’t he? This does make things a little more complicated.”

Gary was in deep thought for a few seconds before turning back to peter and saying, with a threatening tone he hadn’t used before, “What are you?”

Peter decided to stay silent; he didn’t trust his voice not to crack if he began lying.

“I said, what. Are. You.” This time his voice came out as a low growl but was still answered with more silence from Peter making him grow impatient.

Seeing that Peter needed some motivation, he took a step closer to Morgan and pressed the barrel of the gun against her head.

Peter’s eyes darted towards the camera and then to Morgan and then to the gun against her head. He could feel the symptoms of a panic attack coming in but he pushed them down, now was not the time to have a freak out.

Gary’s finger hovered precariously over the trigger as he prepared to fire the weapon – so he wasn’t bluffing. He really was planning on shooting Morgan. Peter could see the slight pressure he was started to put on the trigger, it was too late-

“Spiderman!” Peter blurted out, his body moving on autopilot as he took a step forward. Morgan was more important than his secret identity. 

“I am Spiderman.” he repeated, slower this time. He let out a shaky breathe of relief when he saw Gary take a step back. The gun was still aimed at her head, but Peter knew she was too valuable to Gary for him to shoot her with no reason. 

Again, an eerie stillness filled the room: it was suffocating. Gary said nothing, just stared at him with an unreadable expression. 

After what felt like minutes, Gary turned to one of the masked men. “Take them into room fourteen and secure him. If he refuses to cooperate, shoot her in the foot.”

The same man gave him a rough shove towards the door and picked up the rope that was still tied to Morgan. He took the little girls hand in his and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it to try comfort her as they trudged out of the concrete room. He could distantly here Gary talking from the cell but didn’t bother listening in; the burning from his cracked ribs and bruised body was intensifying and he had to put all his focus on putting one foot in front of the other.

They had been led into a long hall which seemed to stretch on for miles. It was made from the same grey concrete as the cell and made everything thing look too similar. It was no use trying to memorise the layout because it was like a maze, each room holding another nightmare. 

Peter didn’t know what this identity reveal would mean for him and Morgan. He didn’t know where they would take them, what they would do with them. He didn’t know if he was going to survive this.

The only thing that he did know, was that Morgan was going to make it out. Because Morgan was _good_. She was brave, cheeky, kind and a little too intelligent for her age. Even if Peter didn’t, Morgan would.

So, as they walked into room fourteen, Peter was prepared to do anything and everything to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, please comment any mistakes I have made so I can fix them!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter :))
> 
> Warnings: violence, swearing, references to human trafficking

Tony was right when he said the mission was nothing to worry about.

They were in and out within an hour, and didn’t find any interesting information like they thought they would. Still, Tony was secretly glad, he was hoping they would finish early so he could spend some time with Peter in the lab while he was staying at the compound.

They all piled into the excessively large elevator: Clint and Sam bickering over who had the best combat skills, Natasha and Bucky discussing any possible Hydra locations, Steve rifling through a file he found at the base, and Tony eagerly waiting to get to the top floor so he could see the kids.

When the doors slid open and Tony wondered out, it struck him how strangely quiet it was. There was none of the usual giggling or mindless chatter he could usually here from them. There was only the subtle hum of the electric fan, and the ticking of the clock on the wall behind him.

The others seem to notice this too as their conversations died down.

“Where’s Peter and Morgan? I thought you said they were up here?” Sam asked as he grabbed a soda from the fridge.

“I thought they were.” Tony replied. “They are probably in their bedrooms. I’ll go check on them.” He strolled over towards the door but stopped when he saw some pictures and crayons on the table.

He picked one of the pieces of paper up, smiling fondly at the colourful drawing of the avengers that Morgan had obviously created. He scoffed and shook his head when he saw that Spiderman was the biggest, knowing that Peter would be shoving this in his face for weeks.

He was about to carry on his venture to the bedrooms when he noticed a speckle of some kind of dark liquid on the floor. 

_Blood_. 

It was blood on the floor.

Noticing there was a larger puddle of it about a metre away sent Tony into full panic mode.

“Friday? Where are Peter and Morgan?” His alarming tone must have caught the others attention as they looked over to him, confusion written on their faces.  
Friday didn’t respond. 

“Why isn’t Friday responding?”

“Where are the kids?”

“Has something happened?” 

Everybody was talking at once which was doing nothing to ease Tony’s stress. “There is blood on the floor and Friday isn’t responding.” He declared. “Everyone search the tower and try to find Morgan and Peter. I’ll call his phone.”

Nobody questioned him further, understanding that this was serious so they quickly dispersed. 

Tony grabbed the Stark phone from his pocket and scrolled down the contacts until he found Peters. Holding the phone to his ear, he began nervously pacing up and down, each ring making the tension in his chest grow. He didn’t even realise he had been holding his breath until the cheery voice of Peter came to life through the speaker and he let out a relieved sigh. 

He was about to speak when Peter started blabbering on about “calling him back” and his breath hitched when he realised Peter hadn’t answered the phone. It was just his voicemail.

So he rang him again. No answer. And again. No answer. And again. And again. And again. 

He didn’t stop till Pepper and Bruce strolled into the room, laughing about something. Peppers smile morphed into concern, though, when she saw her husband. The way his forehead was glistening with sweat, the way his breathes were coming out fast and jagged and the way his face was carved into an expression of terror told her that something was very, very wrong.

“Is everything okay? She asked.

“The – there was blood on the floor, Friday isn’t responding and I don’t know where the kids are! What if something has happened? I don’t know what to do, Peter isn’t answering his phone and I don’t think they are in the tower and I don’t know what to do.” Once he started, the words came tumbling out like a broken dam and he couldn’t seem to stop them.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Pepper said in the tone she uses with Morgan when she was having one of her meltdowns. "I’m sure everything is okay. You said Friday isn’t working? Let’s go to the computer room and get her running. She will be able to tell us what happened.” 

Once Pepper had fixed the coding in the A.I that had seemed to be tempered with, she called the team into the living room. Having not found the kids in the tower, everyone was extremely anxious, hoping that Friday could give them the answers they needed to find them.

“Fri, where are Peter and Morgan?” Tony asked towards the ceiling.

“I’m afraid I don’t know Boss. They don’t seem to be in the building.” She replied, sounding far too apologetic for an A.I.

“What about the blood. Can you identify whose it is?”  
“I believe it is Peter’s, Boss.” 

Part of Tony was horrified at that, but the other part of him, although he hated to admit it, was relieved. While he could barely stomach the thought of Peter getting hurt, he was glad it wasn’t Morgan’s blood; Peter was enhanced, he knew how to deal with injuries from his nights on patrol. Morgan, however, did not have super healing and, being the age of six, was much more vulnerable.

“Why did you stop responding?” He continued.

“My firewall was taken down, Boss.”

“But that’s impossible.” Tony muttered to himself, puzzled over how someone was able to hack his technology. 

“Someone must have taken them.” Natasha stated, concern seeping into her voice.

“No, no, no. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have left them on their own!” Tony panicked.

“Tony, calm down.” Steve said in a soothing voice.

“Don’t tell me to calm down Steve! My children are missing!” The fact that Tony called Steve by his actual name was worrying – he was always using some strange nickname.

Before anything could escalate further, Friday’s voice broke through the speakers. “Boss, you have received an email with a video attachment. I suggest you open it immediately; I believe it may concern Peter and Morgan.”

Tony looked over to Pepper who gave a worried shrug.  
“Play it on the TV Fri.” He said as everyone gathered around the screen.

At first it was filled with static, until a grainy image slowly became clearer.

What everyone saw made their stomach drop.  
There were multiple sounds of shaky exhales and fearful gulps.

“Oh my god.” Clint whispered, unable to hold back his horror.

It was Morgan and Peter.

They were standing in a dark concrete room, their wrists tightly bound together by rope. Morgan was hiding behind Peter and gripping his trouser leg – she didn’t seem to be hurt, but from the way her cheeks were wet with tears, you could tell she was petrified.

Peter, on the other hand, looked angry. His knuckled had turned white due to him squeezing them together too tensely and you could tell he was trying to control his breathing. He had a large patch of blood on the side of his head which Tony assumed that was where the blood on the floor had come from. 

Well, he would have looked angry, if it weren’t for his eyes that betrayed him. They were filled with genuine terror. Though, Tony had a hunch that it was more terror for Morgan, than it was for himself.

“Well, well, well. The great Tony Stark! How are we?” A man wearing a black mask said happily, as if he hadn’t just kidnapped two children.

“Friday, scan the video file and footage for anything that can tell us where the hell they are.” Tony growled.

The man continued to speak in frame, “I’ll skip the cliché villain monologue and head straight to my demands. As you can see, I have your children. Bit of a rude one that boy, but I guess he gets that from you.”

“Fucking bastard.” Bucky spat out.

“I want two iron man suits and three nuclear missiles, surely they are worth that? I’ll give you six hours to comply. If you refuse, I might have to take my anger out on these precious children. Here is a little taste of what is to come if you don’t meet my conditions.” The masked man stepped out of view, and to the Avengers horror, three more masked men stepped in.

Peter was hurriedly trying to protect Morgan when one man pulled his fist back.

The impact of the fist on Peters face resounded around the room and Pepper let out an involuntary gasp. They could see Peter spit out blood to the side and trying to blink away his dizziness so he could stop them from hurting Morgan.

A kick was driven into his stomach making Steve wince and turn his head to the side, unable to watch the assault. 

Peter stumbled into a heap onto the floor and tried to desperately suck in air. Another kick hit his ribs leaving a sickeningly audible crack.

Tony’s hand flew to his mouth as he gagged at the sound of Peters ribs breaking.

The hits didn’t stop there though: all three mean had started to land brutal kicks and punches onto the helpless boy.

Bruce could feel traces of green crawling up his neck and scrunched his eyes shut. The sound of Peters body being pounded was still raining down on his ears so he clasped his hands over them too. 

After what felt like an eternity, the blows finally stopped, but what happened next was no better.

The men had turned towards little Morgan. She was loudly sobbing and screaming out for Peter who was curled up on the floor, non-responsive. 

Everyone held their breath, silently begging that Morgan didn’t get the same treatment as Peter.

But then, the impossible happened.

Letting out a pain filled moan, Peter began to shift and stir. Suddenly, he was stumbling to his feet, even though it must have been killing him. His face was painted black and blue, and his once bright, nerdy T-shirt was covered in blood. 

“How is he standing after that…?” Sam mumbled.

Before anyone could even blink, Peter had snapped the ropes around his wrists and was standing in front of Morgan holding the hand that had been speeding towards her face seconds ago. He was fast, too fast.

“Shit...” Clint said, “They’ll know he is enhanced now.” 

Peter’s eyes suddenly went wide, a new type of terror written on his face. The avengers were getting confused, wondering what he had saw when they spotted it.

He had a gun. The masked man had a _gun_ pointed at Morgan’s _head_. 

“Put your hands up and step away from Morgan stark or I’ll shoot.” He said, then turned back to the camera. “Well. I did not see that coming! Stark’s boy is enhanced? I guess that explains why he keeps you around so much.” Everyone was silent, to shocked to say anything.

“He’s your very own science experiment, isn’t he? This does make things a little more complicated.” Tony curled his hands into fists at that disgusting accusation.

The masked man turned back to Peter. “What are you?”

When Peter made no move to speak he repeated, “I said, what. Are. You.” And then stepped forward as he nudged the barrel of the gun against Morgan’s head. 

Tony’s breath hitched, not able to tear his eyes away from the terrified eyes of his daughter. 

Out of nowhere, Peter blurted out, “Spiderman!” He must have realised he wasn’t bluffing, and really would shoot Morgan if Peter didn’t answer him.

“I am Spiderman.” He said again, and everyone in the room released a breath when he distanced the gun from the little girls head. 

The man was silent for a moment, his expression unreadable due to the mask one his face. “Take them into room fourteen and secure him. If he refuses to cooperate, shoot her in the foot.” He ordered.

Tony noticed the way Peter limped out of the room, obviously trying to hide the agony his body was in. He also didn’t miss the way he took Morgan’s hand and held onto to it tight, glad that at least they had each other. He wasn’t too worried about Morgan getting shot: everybody knew that Peter was a self-sacrificial idiot and that there was no way he would let them do anything to her.

When Morgan, Peter and the guards were out of frame, the masked man turned towards the camera. “You know Stark, I would take the deal if I were you. I know a lot of people that would pay a great sum of money for that boy. Hydra could probably use another specimen to experiment on. Or there are other types of buyers – he’s a pretty boy, I know plenty of people who would love to get their hands on him. I mean I’m not saying I agree with sexual slavery, but if the price is right…” 

Everyone in the room stilled, horror fixed onto their faces.

“Anyway,” he continued. “Like I said, you have six hours to comply. You will be getting another lovely video staring your children if you don’t.” He gave a thumbs up to the camera and the screen went dark.

Everybody remained silent.

Eventually, Tony broke the deafening silence, whispering, “What the fuck do we do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is chapter 3 done! I just wanted to point out that there will be no more references to sexual slavery and that will not happen, it was just a threat. 
> 
> Next chapter things are going to get much more intense for Morgan and Peter!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for all your lovely comments, I wasn't expecting such a good response!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :))
> 
> Warning: torture

Room 14 was not much different to the first room.

Same concrete walls, same hard floor, same eerie feeling.

The only real difference was that there was a small window in the door that hadn’t been on the other one, providing a little bit of light.

Peter sat, unmoving, as the masked men fastened new vibranium restraints around his wrists – this must have been a more dangerous organization that Peter originally thought if they could get their hands on _vibranium_. 

Peter still didn’t move when one of the men walked in with what looked like a shock collar, because Morgan was less than a metre away from him with a gun still trained on her head. He didn’t move when the contraption snapped open and they hovered it over his neck, slowly lowering it so it rested on his collar bone. He didn’t move when he felt it clicking shut, too tight and too heavy around his neck.

He didn’t move at all.

The man lowered the gun hesitantly, as if Peter would suddenly lunge at him like a wild animal, and backed away to stand with the other men.

“What do you say we test this out?” A shorter man on the right said, casually like he wasn’t about to torture a child. He plucked out a small remote from his pocket and looked down at the many buttons on it.

Peter tried to conceal the way his breath picked up at the thought of being electrocuted; he didn’t want them seeing him as weak. So instead, he pressed his lips into a tight line and stared defiantly at them.

“Don’t see why not.” Another replied.

He barely had time to think before his world exploded in pain. 

The fire was racing down his body, burning through his veins and tearing through every one of his muscles. He had never experienced pain like this.

But he didn’t scream. He refused to scream. He didn’t want to scare Morgan more than he already had, besides, he didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him give in.

It was over as quickly as it came and he sunk down to the ground in a breathless heap. It was then he was aware of the laughing that filled his ears.

They were laughing at him.

Again, he pushed himself up with his elbows and gave them no reaction.

“Impressive. Just about everyone screams on their first time. Well they scream every time actually!” Peter ignored them.

He heard muffled footsteps approaching and then a voice say, “Did you fit the collar?”

“Yes, Sir.” Somebody replied.

“Excellent you are dismissed, return to your normal duties.” Gary then strode in as the guards left.

What happened next, Peter did not expect.

Gary took off his mask.

And he looked… normal. Peter was kind of expecting some creepy looking man with strange scars and no eyes or something out of the ordinary. But he looked completely normal - like he could be a father. He had dark brown hair that was pushed to the side and piercing blue eyes. Peter estimated he was in his early 40s.

Then, the dread hit Peter. What if he took his mask off because he didn’t plan on letting them go?

“I like the new accessory, it really suits you.” Gary said, gesturing to the collar around his neck. “Anyways, I’ll be picking you two up in about 6 hours to send another lovely video to Daddy. I suggest you get some sleep, we want you looking your best after all!” With that, he gave a thumbs up and left the room letting the door clank behind him. 

Peter shifted towards Morgan instantly taking her small body in his arms.

She cried.

She cried so hard and for so long, Peter could feel her tears wetting the side of his shoulder. Violent tremors wracked her frame as she clutched him tightly.

So Peter held her. He didn’t say anything: he just held her. 

“Go to sleep, Morgs.” He finally said, in a quiet, soothing voice. 

“What if the bad guys come back?” She whispered timidly.

“Then I’ll protect you. I’m not going to sleep.”

“You pinkie swear?” He nodded and shook her little finger with his.

It wasn’t until she had drifted off into a restless sleep, that Peter let the tears trickled down his cheeks. He didn’t make a sound.

He let the overwhelming guilt crash down on him, because deep down, he knew he deserved it.

Peter refused to let himself sleep, he had to watch Morgan and protect her – he didn’t know when they would be coming back. Fighting against the darkness that wanted to swallow him was hard and he could feel his eyelids droop down, so he applied a small amount of pressure to his broken ribs which seemed to jar him awake.

He guessed it had been about 3 hours when he felt Morgan stir. She twisted her body in a big stretch which rattled his injury and he supresses a yelp.

“Hey Morgs. You up Munchkin?” He whispered, hoping to wake her up calmly. She yawned and with sleepy eyes peered up at him.

She slowly sat up and glanced around the room. If she thought this had all been a bad dream, she didn’t show it. He faked a smile.

“Hi Petey. How is your face?” She said in a small voice. Peter subconsciously reached up to touch his face realising it must be leaving a nasty bruise.

“All good Morgs! I have super healing remember! Doesn’t hurt at all.” That was a lie. It definitely still hut – but she didn’t need to know that.

She gave him a smile that said she wasn’t convinced but didn’t say anything else. Like he said before, she was way too intelligent for her age. “Can you tell me a story?” She said instead

Peter lit up a little at that, glad to have something to do to take her mind of where they were. He told her multiple storied of his Spiderman adventures, of course he took some bits out that were not so child friendly, and added some bits in to make the story more exciting. He even managed to make her giggle at certain points when he acted the villains out in a comedic way, which to him was a big achievement. 

Soon, they had wondered of topic and Morgan was blabbering on happily about school. “And there is this boy named Cameron. Daisy told me that he likes me and I think he might ask me to marry him! If he does you will come to the wedding, right?” She had said excitedly.

“Of course I will Morgs! But I might have to meet this Cameron first, check that he is fit for my princess!” Peter had replied, tickling her stomach and making her squeal. For a moment, he almost forgot about the huge mess they were in.

And that’s when the door swung open.

Peter was terrified again. He knew they would be coming for them, and that he needed to prepare to protect Morgan, but that didn’t make it any less daunting when Gary was standing in front of them.

Suddenly Peter was in unimaginable pain. It was speeding up and down his body like lightning and when it finally stopped, he still felt spasms in his muscles. 

“Just checking that it still works. Out this way. Don’t even think about trying anything.” Gary said, smiling, his finger hovering threateningly over the shock collar remote.

Peter pushed himself to his feet and gripped Morgan’s hand as they walked out. They followed Gary through more concrete halls until he stopped by a door and gestured for the teen to go in.

The first thing he noticed was a camera on a tripod with the red light already blinking. The room they were in was the same as the others for the most part, just a little brighter and a little bigger. Peter was confused; nobody had entered the room with them, and he doubted Gary would be sending Mr Stark a video of them just standing around.

He didn’t have time to ponder it any further, however, as his Spider-sense had started to tingle again and he found himself automatically looking up at the ceiling.

Nothing came. _Why would the ceiling be a danger?_ Peter thought to himself, still gripping Morgan’s hand.

For the second time that day, something that Peter definitely didn’t expect happened.

The ceiling started _opening_.

It had split apart down the middle and was sliding out of sight till there was just a large gaping hole where a ceiling should have been. Peter couldn’t make out what was up there: it was too dark.

Suddenly, his Spider-sense screeched painfully and his hands flew up in instinct

Something from above slammed down onto his palms, the weight of it nearly crushing him. He looked up and it seemed he was lifting some kind of large stone slab? It was roughly the size of a double bed, just flatter and much, much heavier. He could feel his muscles straining and it was hurting his still-healing-ribs, without his super strength he would be dead, but Peter could handle this. He had lifted a building off of himself before

The optimistic part of Peter was hoping that that would be it and they just wanted to see if he could hold something heavy. But the real part of Peter knew that he was fooling himself.

He was about to push it off himself when the back of his neck tingled again and he braced himself as the slab suddenly got even heavier. It was accompanied by a loud clang, so he assumed they were dropping heavy weights onto it. He stayed standing though, his arms burning but still held above his head firmly.

“Morgan, sit down and shuffle close to my legs. It’s going to be fine.” He forced out between gritted teeth. He just needed to hold it high enough so it couldn’t crush Morgan.

His neck tingled again and this time his legs nearly gave out when it got substantially harder to lift. His breaths were coming out short, and his muscles burned. He could hear Morgan quietly crying below him, gripping onto his leg.

More and more weights were released onto the stone slab until he couldn’t do it anymore, and he collapsed onto the ground with a yelp, his knees harshly hitting the floor.

He was now on his knees, fighting through the agony that tore into his limbs, with his arms above his head. He didn’t know how much longer he could do this for.

He was waiting for the next weight to fall down on him, but it didn’t come. Maybe that was it?

He was wrong, of course. It got worse.

The all too familiar feeling of fire spread through his veins and this time he couldn’t stop the scream that burst out his lips. The agony of still holding the weight above of his shoulders, on top of the electricity that coursed through his body was becoming too much. He could feel the edges of his eyes darkening but resisted the urge for unconsciousness.

He had to keep holding this thing up, the weight would kill Morgan in seconds if he didn’t. 

When the electricity ceased, Peter realised that he had somehow moved so Morgan was curled in a ball beneath him, while he was in a plank position on top of her, the weight of the slab on his back.

Tears flowed freely down his face because he had never experienced pain like this before.

The situation was all too familiar; the crushing weight on his back as he screamed for help was just like the day when he took down the vulture. Suddenly, Peter knew what he had to do.

If he could do it once, he could do it twice.

Exhausted and overwhelmed by pain, Peter began to push up with all of his might. This was heavier than the building, and even scarier because Morgan was whimpering below him.

Somehow, he had managed to force the slab high enough so he could position his shaking hands under it.

Whoever was watching must have realised what he was about to do, because suddenly the electricity was shredding through his body again. Despite the pain, he kept lifting with all his effort, screaming as he gave it one last push.

The stone slab which was piled high with heavy weights toppled to the floor beside them.

The electricity stopped.

Peter had never felt exhaustion like this. He was panting and coughing, barely able to see straight. His body dropped to the floor like a stone, out cold, unable to stop the darkness that swallowed him.

Morgan hurriedly shuffled over and tugged at his shoulder. “Petey! Petey? Wake up! You promised you wouldn’t go to sleep! You pinkie swore!” She sobbed hysterically, not understanding why Peter was choosing this time to have a nap.

Two guards who were wearing the same masks as before ushered Morgan out, while the other picked up the chain that was connected to Peter’s cuffs and dragged him along.

Morgan was going to be strong for Peter. While he was asleep, she would protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I wanted to do something slightly different as well as normal torture methods. I had had this idea in my head for a while and I'm not really sure if I like how it turned out. Not my best writing, but hopefully it was still a good chapter in general.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you enjoy this chapter :))

“Boss, you have received another email regarding Peter and Morgan. I suggest you open it immediately.”

It had been six hours since they had received the first video. Six hours of relentless searching. Six hours of Tony going out of his damn mind. 

Steve had already made Bruce recode Friday so that when Tony inevitably tried to transport the two suits and three nuclear missiles, she refused. At the time, Tony was furious and punched Steve in the face, but after a little while to cool down he apologised to Steve.

He was right, after all. Tony knew he couldn’t just hand over those kind of weapons to a criminal organisation. Besides, they would almost certainly just keep asking for more, and he would never get his children back. 

Some of the others were still out, searching, looking for any sign of where the kids had gone. Natasha was currently with him, however, helping him sought through camera footage and analysing the first video.

“We need to watch it. There might be something in it to help us find them.” Natasha said, leaving no room for argument but still pitiful. 

Before Tony could shakily nod and agree, the elevator doors swept open, and Bucky and Steve emerged. Steve had a tired, sad look in his eyes, disappointed that they found absolutely no leads. Bucky was in a similar state, his long her becoming messy and unkempt.

“We just got another video. We haven’t watched it yet.” Tony said thickly in a croaky voice.

Silence washed over the small group as they dreaded what they were about to see.

Bucky and Steve wordlessly walked over and joined them in the open living room. “Fri, play it.” Natasha said.

The screen suddenly lit up. Peter and Morgan were standing in the middle of another concrete room, gripping each other’s hand tightly.

Tony scanned over their bodies and was relieved to see that Morgan seemed physically fine. On the other hand, Peter was not in good shape; the hits from yesterday looked even more gruesome now, the collage of bruises on his face alone made him feel sick and he could just about make out the dried blood that was matted in his hair.

He travelled down his face to check the rest of his boy when his breath hitched.

 _No_ , he thought.

Peter was wearing a shock collar. 

The black contraption was tightly secured round his neck. Tony was hoping that it hadn’t been used yet and was just posing as a threat, but a part of him knew that that was definitely not the case. He could hear Bucky hissing out curse words to the side of him.

Without warning, Peter’s head jolted up to look at the ceiling, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. His eyes then started to widen. Tony couldn’t see what Peter was looking at as the camera cut it off, but he could tell it was bad.

So suddenly that it made Tony jerk back in surprise, an extremely large stone slab plummeted from the ceiling. He was then very thankful that Peter was enhanced as he had caught the enormous block above his head, stopping it from flattening both him and Morgan. 

“God, I don’t even want to think about how much that is hurting his ribs.” Steve commented, wincing. 

They then heard Peter forcefully whisper, “Morgan, sit down and shuffle closer to my chest.” It always amazed Tony how Peter could be going through so much pain, but was still thinking about others.

Peter seemed to be stable when holding it though, which was relieving.

Tony’s thoughts were halted when another larger object slammed down onto the top of the slab, making Peter lower at the sudden new weight. Tony couldn’t figure out was material it was: it looked like stone but seemed much, much heavier.

Another one crashed down onto the top. And another. And another.

A final one thumped onto the top and Peter’s legs gave way, his knees smashing to the floor with so much force, Tony wouldn’t be surprise if he had broken them.

A collective gasp came from everyone in the room at the sound of his knees making contact with the ground, still scared that both he and Morgan would be crushed.

Peter kept on fighting, the agony on his face clear. His hands had significantly lowered to by his head, so the weight was resting on his palms and his shoulders.

“I mean I knew he was strong but…. This is…” Steve started at the screen with a mixture of horror and disbelief.

“I know. I think he is stronger than both me and you. And he is injured.” Bucky said quietly. 

“When he is back home, we should teach him how to use his strength.” Natasha added, her fingers squeezing Tony’s shoulder in an attempt to be comforting. Tony said nothing in reply just gazed over at Natasha as he tried to blink away the building tears. 

Everyone’s eyes snapped back to the screen, when they heard an animalistic screech come from Peter. 

They then noticed the small blue light on the shock collar and the way his muscles were twitching out of control. 

“They are electrocuting him! I’m gonna kill them!” Bucky yelled, subconsciously getting to his feet and curling his fists.

Peter continued to scream and sob as he desperately tried to hold the slab above him.

They could see that the pain was too much and he was starting to drop to the floor.

“No!” Tony shouted as he saw Peter’s body collapsing, Morgan screaming beneath him.

At the last moment, Peter’s elbows caught the floor and he landed; the slab was fully on his back as he was in a plank position, only his knees were also touching the floor. Morgan was in an extremely small space beneath him, barely room to breathe as she curled into a tiny ball.

The electricity ceased and they could see Peter desperately trying to gasp for air.

Everybody in the room remained silent.

To every ones amazement, Peter began to push up. His face was scrunched up in pain and effort, and his whole body was shaking with exhaustion.

“Oh my god…” Natasha muttered.

He had just about shifted his hands underneath the slab when the shock collar started again and his body twitched painfully.

“Come on, Pete. You can do it.” He prayed, hating how helpless he was.

With an ear-piercing scream, he gave the weight one last push and shoved it to the floor beside him.

The electricity stopped and Peter stood, panting. A few seconds later he crumpled to the floor seemingly unconscious. 

Tony’s breath started to increase at seeing the way Peter had fainted but then felt a hand on his arm. “I’m sure he is fine. He just fell asleep from exhaustion. His adrenaline ran out.” Steve reassured him. 

The way Morgan desperately scrambled to wards peter and clutched Peters shoulder made his heart ache. She was all alone now.

“Petey! Petey? Wake up! You promised you wouldn’t go to sleep! You pinkie swore!” She pleaded as she continued to sob.

The screen cut to black and everyone was still. 

…………………………………………

Ned was Peter’s _Guy in the Chair_. 

That meant that it was his job to make sure Peter got home safe every day, and to always provide technological assistance while he was out being Spiderman. 

So, when Peter wasn’t at home by 2AM, hadn’t answered any of his phone calls and hadn’t been patrolling according to Karen, Ned was confused.

It was extremely unlike Peter to not tell him where he was going, he knew how worried it made Ned. Sure, he knew Peter had gone to the tower for the weekend, but it was Sunday and a school night. Mr Stark always made sure Peter was home by seven and besides, they had an algebra test tomorrow!

Ned stared at the cracked screen of his phone almost as if he looked at it hard enough, a message from Peter apologising would pop up. But nothing came.

Instead of spiralling into thoughts of panic, he scrolled down through his contact list until he found the name he wanted and pressed call.

It rang three times before a gruff, slightly irritated voice came through. “What?” Michelle spoke, obviously annoyed she was being interrupted at 2:30AM. 

“MJ! Is Peter with you? Have you spoken to him today? He still isn’t back and hasn’t answered his phone! What if some kind of serial killer stabbed him? What if he has been kidnapped and is half-way across the world! He could be dead!” Ned rambled in horror.

“God, calm down! I thought he was at Starks for the weekend.”

“He was, but he should have been back by now! We have an algebra test!” Ned could practically feel the eye roll from the other side of the line.

“He probably just fell asleep at the tower, I’m sure he will be at school tomorrow.”

“But-“

“Goodnight, Ned.” She said and the line went dead.

 _You’re being stupid_ , Ned thought as he snuggled under his red and blue Spiderman covers and turned his lamp off. 

…………………………………………

Ned awoke to the beeping of his alarm clock so he stretched over to tap the snooze button. Within thirty minutes, he had showered, ate breakfast, packed his bag and was trudging towards the school gates.

He was definitely feeling less worries today – Michelle was right, he probably just spent the night at the tower.

Spotting Michelle leaning against a locker reading a history book, Ned bee-lined for her, praying he didn’t run into Flash along the way.

“Seen Peter yet?” Ned asked hurriedly.

“Hello to you too. And no of course not. Peter is always at least fifteen minutes late.” She said with a bored expression on her face, barely glancing up from her book.

Ned let out a loud huff. “I guess you’re right.”

“I’m always right.” She said flatly. 

“Anyway, I have a very important question. Hypothetically, if Peter were to drink, like, a hundred energy drinks at once, what do you think would happen? Because I think that he would lose control of his body, have a seizure and probably die. But Peter thinks that it would enhance all his powers for a bit and then his super metabolism would burn through it. What do you think would happen?” Ned stared at her seriously, waiting for an answer. 

Michelle looked away from her book to peer at Ned. “You guys are losers.”

“Then why do you hang out with us?” 

She rolled her eyes but smirked slightly. “We should get to class.”

Ned caught the small smile on her lips before she turned away and grinned widely as he hurried behind her.

It was halfway through period one that Ned was getting worried again. Peter hadn’t shuffled through the door muttering an excuse like he usually did. He hadn’t arrived at all.

Ned and Michelle shared multiple glances at each other from across the room, concern seeping onto her usually neutral face.

“We should go to stark’s tower.” Michelle stated as they walked side by side down the hallway.

“ _What?_ ” Ned replied in shock.

“We should go to Stark’s tower. Peter isn’t at home and May won’t know where he is because she had an all day shift. She probably doesn’t even know he didn’t come to school today. Even if he isn’t at the tower, Stark will be able to find him.”

“But that would mean seeing _Tony Stark!_ ” He said a little too loudly.

“You say that like you haven’t met him before. C’mon lets go, if we hurry we can catch the bus there.”

Once they were tucked into two seats at the back of the bus and were off to the tower, Ned turned to Michelle. “I know that you like Peter.” He said.

“Well, yeah. I thought that was obvious, why else would I hang out with you guys…” She replied.

“No, as in _like_ like. I see the way you look at him.”

“Be quiet, Ned.” She said trying to avoid the subject.

Still, Ned pushed on. “I’m just saying! For what it’s worth, I think he likes you too.”

Michelle stayed silent.

“Look, I know you find it hard to open up and you’re not great with feelings, but I really think you should – “

“I said be quiet, Ned!” She spoke a little too forcefully, not wanting to go down that road with Ned. She didn’t know why she was getting so emotional over it.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” Ned said reluctantly as Michelle turned her head to look out the window. “Seriously though, back to the whole energy drinks and Peter theory. What do you think would happen? You are the final vote and we need to know what you think before we test it out.” Ned started to ramble again. 

Michelle shut her eyes but smiled anyway; this was going to be a long bus journey. 

After a couple of hours of Ned talking about Peter’s power and Michelle adding the odd comment, they clambered off the bus and headed to the tower.

They both headed for the receptionist, a middle-aged women wearing rectangular glasses and a black blazer. 

“Excuse me, we need to talk with Tony stark. It’s urgent.” Michelle said. 

The Lady look at the two teenagers disapprovingly and said, “Do you have an appointment?”

“No...” Ned said quietly.

The receptionist sighed, agitated. “Well I’m not going to just send you up there, am I? Mr stark doesn’t meet with just anyone, especially two kids –“

“Ned? Michelle?” The two teenagers whipped around to meet the puzzled face of Happy.

“Mr Happy!” Ned spluttered, relieved. 

“What are you two doing here?” Happy asked.

“Peter didn’t come home last night and didn’t come to school today. Is he here?” Michelle said

Happy’s brow furrowed. “I just got here, come with me and we will ask Tony.”

They walked towards the elevator, passing the receptionist who had her mouth agape, stunned.

The ride to the top floor was filled with anxious energy.

Finally, the doors smoothly opened and all three walked out to see Tony pouring hot coffee into a mug.

“You look terrible.” Happy stated. Tony’s hair was completely dishevelled and the bags under his eyes were so dark they looked like bruises.

Tony was about to reply when he saw the two teenagers. “What are Peter’s friends doing here? And why did you take so long to get here? I told you it was an emergency!” He said, instead, clearly alarmed.

“I got the earliest plane, Tony.”

“Where is Peter?” Michelle interrupted, growing impatient.

Tony looked at them but said nothing, his face painted with dread. 

Seeing that something serious had happened, Happy took a step towards his friend. “Tony, what has happened?” 

The mug Tony was holding slipped out of his hands and it loudly smashed against the tiled floor. Tony didn’t seem to notice though as he was too busy trying to control his breathing, which was slowly growing erratic. 

“They are gone.” He started to mutter repeatedly, pacing back and forth.

“Tony what do you mean?” Happy pushed.

Michelle and Ned shared a worried look.

Pepper stepped into the room, rushing to her husband’s side when she saw the state he was in.

“Pepper! What is going on?” Happy was growing frantic.

“Peter and Morgan were taken. They were kidnapped.” Pepper said.

Michelle felt her heart stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope this doesn't feel too rushed - I have figured out what I want to do with this story and I think I'm getting too excited!
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it :)))
> 
> Tell me your favourite moments in the comments! 
> 
> Warnings: graphic torture and injury

The feeling of ice-cold water violently splashing onto his face had Peter gasping awake. 

Immediately he had remembered what had happened last time he was conscious: the heavy weight on his back and the agony his body was in came flooding through his mind. He must have fallen asleep from exhaustion because his memories were foggy after that. But if he fell asleep, who was protecting Morgan?

Distressed and slightly disorientated, his head whipped around the room they were in. What a surprise, it was another concrete room. A masked man, he was assuming it was Gary, was stood to the side of him holding a large bucket. To his other side, he could see Morgan sitting on a grey chair, rope tying her limbs to the metal. He seemed to be in a similar position. Where the ropes were, however, Peter had vibranium clasped around his wrists and ankles, leaving him little room to move around.

To his horror, Peter could see a trickle of dried blood running down the side of her face from her eyebrow. _How could he let this happen? He should never have fallen asleep! She had been hurt and it was all his fault!_ Peter’s thoughts came barging into his head, tumbling over one another. 

His horror was replaced with fury and he turned to glare at the masked man. “What did you do to her? You sick freak!” Peter yelled as he pushed forward in his restraints.

He felt the pure hatred for the man sizzling inside him, the urge for revenge growing. Peter had never wanted to hurt someone so badly, except maybe his Uncles killer. He had always tried to cause minimal damage when fighting criminals and he had never been a vengeful person. But seeing the blood and tears on Morgan was driving him insane with guilt and anger. 

The masked man chuckled. _Yep, that’s Gary_ , Peter thought. 

“Stop being so dramatic! She refused to come out of her cell, so I had to teach her a little lesson.” Gary said.

Peter breathed heavily and bit his tongue as he fought the urge to argue back; that would only make things worse.

“You were asleep for quite a while, you know. Nearly thirteen hours!” 

Peter’s eyes widened at hearing that. Morgan had been alone for thirteen hours! 

“Mind you, I guess that’s good.” Gary continued. At least now most of your injuries have healed – we want you in good shape for our next game!” 

Now thinking about it, Peter did feel considerably better. His muscles were no longer burning with fatigue and it felt like his ribs were finally healing, though they were still a little sore. 

The sound of shuffling had his head turning back to Morgan. “Hey Mo, don’t pull at your ropes too much, it might hurt your wrists. We are going to be fine.” He said with all the confidence he could muster, trying to be reassuring. 

Her head jerkily nodded in response, and his reassuring seemed to work as she seemed to have stopped whimpering and was sitting a little straighter. 

It was only when Gary clicked a small button that Peter realised there was a camera on a tripod positioned in front of him. The red blinking light returned to signify it was recording.

“Good afternoon, Mr stark!” Gary said cheerily. “I’m honestly surprised you haven’t paid the ransom for these little angels yet. On the bright side, I am glad that I can have a little more fun with them. Did you like our last game? I thought it was very entertaining, personally. Peter’s screams are like music to my ears! 

“As you are refusing to co-operate, unfortunately I will have to take it out on the children again.” He turned away from the camera. “If I’m truthful, I would really prefer not to hurt the girl. I mean she is only, what – six?”

“You can do whatever you want to me as long as you leave her alone!” Peter said desperately. 

“I do like the thought of doing whatever I want to you.” He said is a low voice that made Peter’s skin crawl.

Gary stalked over to the teenager and took a pair of scissors out of his pocket. Peter closed his eyes and waited for the first slice or stab into his skin, preparing himself for the pain that was about to come. Instead, however, he heard the sound of fabric being cut and he peeked his eyes open to see Gary slicing through his shirt down the middle.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Peter gulped, trying to lean away from the man that was far too close. Gary ripped the rest of the shirt off and let it fall to the ground. Peter felt heat rush up his neck at the humiliation of being shirtless in front of his kidnapper and whoever would be watching this video. 

“Relax, Kid.” Gary said.

“Don’t call me that.” Peter shot back, without thinking. That was what Mr Stark called him. When Mr Stark said it, the word held so much love and comfort that it made Peter think that, despite what he had been through, life wasn’t all bad. But he hated the way Gary said it. Like he was too weak, or too naive to understand anything. 

Gary looked him straight in the eye and instead of getting angry like Peter expected he would, he simply stood up and walked to a table in the corner. 

He twisted back round holding a large hammer in his right hand as he advanced back towards him. Peter started to squirm in his restraints even though it was no use. This was going to hurt.

Gary lifted the tool above his head and swung down with all his might towards Peter’s hand that was clutching the armrest.

A loud crack rang out as Peter howled in pain and threw his head back. Morgan had started to cry again, terrified for Peter. 

“Petey!” She yelled, her voice cracking.

“I’m fine, I’m fine Mo. Don’t worry - I’m all good.” Peter pushed out between clenched teeth and heavy gasps. He tried to look anywhere but his crushed hand, knowing he would probably throw up if he did. 

“Ouch, that sounded like it hurt. You okay?” Gary said with fake concern. 

“Just peachy.” Peter forced out. 

“In that case…” Peter barely had time to register the sudden spike in his Spidey-sense when the hammer made contact with his ribs.

Letting out a broken scream, Peter doubled over as far as he could in his chair and whimpered quietly. That must have broken about three ribs, including the ones that had nearly finished healing.

“Dude… those had nearly healed as well…” Peter gasped, struggling to take a deep breath without pain shooting through him.

“Stop hurting him!” Morgan cried.

Gary looked over to Morgan, surprised by her sudden bravery. “But that’s no fun! I mean, I could hurt you instead –“

“Don’t you dare! Get away from her!” Peter yelled, which was apparently the wrong thing to say as Gary shot back towards Peter, pulling out a dagger.

Peter could do nothing but watch as the dagger was plunged into his abdomen. 

His mouth opened in a silent scream as he felt the sharp material tear through his bare skin as it was embedded about four inches into him.

The searing pain was immediate and unbearable, making it hard to breath or make a noise. He could barely feel his broken bones over the pain of being stabbed.

“Oops! My hand slipped!” Gary said. He had stood back to watch Peter writhe in his chair, leaving the dagger firmly lodged in his stomach. “I don’t want you being rude again, Peter. Do you understand me?”

Peter was unable to reply, drowning in agony.

That was also not an acceptable answer apparently, as Gary gripped the handle of the dagger and started to slowly twist, pushing it in even further.

Finally, Peter’s vocal chords returned, and he let out an excruciating scream. “Yes!” He shrieked out in-between howls.

“Yes what?” Gary said, continuing to twist.

“Yes, Sir!” Peter forced out. Gary yanked out the dagger mercilessly and watched, satisfied, as Peters yells broke down into quiet whimpers. 

Peter was distantly aware that Gary was still talking. He hoped it wasn’t directed at him because his brain was struggling to keep up. _Stay awake. Morgan needs you._ Peter thought, putting all of his effort into not letting his eyes shut. 

The next few hours passed in a blur, but he managed to stay awake through the pain and one of the guards had wrapped a large bandage around his abdomen, so at least he wasn’t going to bleed out. 

Before he knew it, the two children were slumped against the grey wall of room fourteen. Peter knew that Morgan was scared; there was more blood and more screaming than any six year old should have had to experience.

He had been trying his best to keep talking and telling her stories, but the pain from his broken bones and stab wound was making it difficult to concentrate.

The hefty door swung open and a guard walked in carrying two plates and a water bottle. His stomach grumbled at the sight of food: they hadn’t eaten since they had got here and he could feel his super metabolism quickly eating away at him. Their meal wasn’t particularly luxurious, being just a few pieces of stale bread and an apple each. 

He contemplated giving Morgan his portion too but decided against it as if he was going to protect her, he would need his strength back. Morgan had gotten a little sulky over the quality of the food, but after some encouraging from Peter she ate it all and he told her how proud of her he was. He was already feeling significantly better now that he had some nutrients in his system. 

“Hey Mo.” He said. “Why don’t you sing me one of those Disney songs you like? I would love to hear one!” Peter knew that singing always cheered her up, and if he was honest, it always cheered him up too.

Her eyes immediately brightened up and she leapt to her feet as she cleared her throat. She started to sing “Let it Go” from Frozen, moving around the room as if she was building her very own ice castle. Despite his discomfort, Peter even joined in singing at the chorus, though he was a little out of tune. 

Whenever he started to sing it earnt a fit of giggles from Morgan as she continued to dance around him. They moved through multiple Disney classics, Morgan presenting each song to him like it was a concert. He particularly enjoyed “Hakuna Matata” as whenever he put on a silly voice to play the other parts, it caused Morgan to collapse onto the ground laughing and squealing.

For a moment, one tiny, precious moment, he forgot where he was. He let himself believe that they were living in the happy world of children’s movies and hopeful songs. That way, it was a little easier to ignore the sickening grinding of his broken ribs, or the way he couldn’t move his mangled hand, or the way he could still feel the wetness of blood seeping through his bandages. 

Finally, when Morgan’s energy had ran out, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, her head resting on Peter’s thigh.

Again, once he was sure she wouldn’t awake, was when Peter gave in.

A single droplet of pain welled up from the corner of his eye and slowly trickled down his cheek. More tears escaped his fearful eyes and he did nothing to stop them falling. He didn’t move a muscle. Didn’t make a sound. 

Falling asleep wasn’t an option. He couldn’t leave her alone. _Not again_. 

Peter wasn’t sure how long it had been since they had been put back in their grey cell, maybe a day?

The door opened and Gary strode in, looking far too pleased with himself. Peter suddenly got very scared that it was time for another “chat” with Mr stark. But, instead of man handling him out of the cell, he said in a hushed tone, “You. With me. Now.”

Peter knew better than to protest so he gently lifted the sleeping Morgan off of him and struggled to his feet, trying to supress a grunt. He hobbled out of the dark confinement into the hallway to meet Gary who shut the door behind him.

“It doesn’t look like Stark will be paying your ransom. He probably still thinks he can rescue you!” Gary said with a chuckle. “I was thinking of just killing you both.”

Peter tensed at that.

“But, then I realised. Spiderman is much more valuable to me when he is alive…”

“What are you saying?” Peter asked, worry creeping into his mind.

“I am in contact with a buyer that could use a new specimen. They will be willing to pay a great deal for you.”

Anger flared up inside Peter and he snorted. “Tempting offer, but I’m going to pass on that one. What makes you think I would ever –“

“I’ll let the girl go.”

Peter stopped talking. He stared into Gary’s empty eyes, taken back.

“If you co-operate and agree to never try to escape, never fight back, I’ll let Morgan go.” He continued.

“I’ll do it.” Peter said confidently. He had promised to protect her, and if this was the only he could do that, then so be it. Morgan was worth so much more than him.

Gary clapped his hands together and smiled. “Brilliant! I’ll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes and then you will be moved to a different facility.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think or if there is anything that I need to improve on/change.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter :))
> 
> Warnings: torture, blood and injury

There was too much talking.

Too much shouting.

It was suffocating.

Michelle stared at the floor, trying to ignore all the voices which were piling on top of each other. She was faintly aware of Ned tugging at her sleeve and Pepper talking at them but everything was seeming to blur together.

Peter had been taken? No. That couldn’t be true.

More people seemed to have entered the room and were also yelling at each other – it was all becoming too much.

“Be quiet!” Michelle shouted involuntarily. Everyone seemed to be so surprised by her sudden outburst that they all stopped talking and turned to her. Looking up, Michelle could see Pepper, Tony, Happy, Steve, Natasha and Ned staring at her. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable. 

“Everyone just be quiet. Someone please explain to us what has happened.” She said, struggling to keep the emotion that was usually so easy to supress out of her voice. She also noticed that Ned hadn’t said a word since they had arrived at the top floor. She spared a glance at him to see his eyes glistening and his arms protectively wrapped around his middle. 

Natasha, the most collected out of everyone, stepped forward. “Peter and Morgan were kidnapped yesterday and are being held for ransom. We have been sent videos asking for weapons.”

“Do you know how find them?” Michelle said trying to calm herself.

Everyone was silent before Steve said, “No. but we are trying our best.”

“Just pay the ransom!” Ned burst out for the first time. Ned knew that that would never work. But the desperation to get his friend back was clouding his judgment. 

“Son, you know why we can’t do that.” Steve replied.

“Boss, you have received another video concerning Morgan and Peter.” Friday rang out making everyone’s breath hitch.

“I suggest you two go home. We will –“

“We are staying.” Michelle said with confidence. Stave shared a glance with Pepper, expecting her to insist they go home but instead she said,

“We haven’t got time to discuss it. Friday tell the rest of the team to meet us in the living room. Immediately.”

Soon, everyone had piled into the spacious room and was preparing themselves for the worst. The video came to life and Michelle couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped her lips.

Peter was sitting in a metal chair, each limb tightly bound to it. His brown curls were wet and flopped over his face, which had multiple fading bruises. His chest was rising and falling quickly and his eyes were darting around the room, panicked. 

Michelle had never met Morgan, but from what she could tell, Peter cared deeply for her. She seemed physically unharmed other than a small gash by her eyebrow, but looking into her eyes showed the trauma she had already experienced as she trembled in the large metal chairs.

“At least it seems as though his injuries have healed.” Bruce said optimistically, putting a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. That scared Michelle. What had happened in the previous videos that Natasha had mentioned?

A tall, muscular man wearing a black mask who was also in frame started to speak “Good afternoon, Mr stark!” The way he seemed so proud that he had kidnapped two kids made Michelle’s stomach flip.

“I’m honestly surprised you haven’t paid the ransom for these little angels yet. On the bright side, I am glad that I can have a little more fun with them. Did you like our last game? I thought it was very entertaining, personally. Peter’s screams are like music to my ears!”

“I’m gonna kill him.” Bucky growled, his body stiff.

“As you are refusing to co-operate, unfortunately I will have to take it out on the children again.” He turned away from the camera. “If I’m truthful, I would really prefer not to hurt the girl. I mean she is only, what – six?”

“You can do whatever you want to me as long as you leave her alone!” Peter yelled, his voice cracking, surprising everyone in the room.

“Stop being an idiot.” Michelle whispered under her breath. In a different situation, Michelle would have been proud of Peter for being so selfless, but right now, it made her concern grow. 

“I do like the thought of doing whatever I want to you.” Ned shuddered as the masked man spoke and turned towards his best friend.

They couldn’t see what the man was doing to Peter as he was in the way, but everyone guessed it wasn’t good.

“Hey! What are you doing?” They heard Peter say desperately. 

As the man stepped to the side, they saw him ripping Peter’s nerdy science shirt away from his bare chest. They could see his immediate embarrassment from being left in only his grey sweatpants as his neck and the tips of his ears turned a rosy red. Michelle’s eyes burned in sympathy for Peter seeing his humiliation; he was not a confident person, especially went it came to body image. 

“What the hell are they doing?” Tony said, getting increasingly worried.

“Relax, Kid.” The man said in reply.

“Don’t call me that.” Peter spat, venom lacing his words, making him sound more dangerous than ever before.

“Keep your mouth shut, Pete.” Clint said as he rubbed his face. 

The masked man stepped out of view, making everyone confused. But then they saw Peter start to relentlessly pull at his restraints, so hard it was splitting the skin on his wrists and drawing blood.

They barely had time to register what was happening, as the masked man had lifted his hand above his head so they were out of view again. He swung them back down towards Peter’s hand,

A sickening crunch and Peter’s deafening screams assaulted Michelle’s ears. She gasped at the bloody hammer he was holding in his hands.

“Oh god…” Tony forced down a gag when he made the mistake of looking at Peter’s hand. It was covered in freely flowing blood and it looked as though there were bits of broken bones protruding from the skin. 

“Petey!” Morgan yelled. Peter had his back arched pain and his head was thrown back. He gasped and struggled to collect himself as he slowly turned to Morgan.

“I’m fine, I’m fine Mo. Don’t worry - I’m all good.” Peter managed to push out as he scrunched his eyes up tight.

“You’re not fine, Pete.” Tony said shaking his head. 

“Ouch, that sounded like it hurt. You okay?” The masked man said with fake concern.

Michelle heard quiet sniffling to her sound and looked over to see Ned crying. She curled her fingers round his.

“Just peachy.” Peter said, still gasped.

“In that case…”

“No!” Sam yelled, seeing him lift the hammer and swing before Peter did.

The hammer cracked against his ribs and Peter let out another broken scream as he leaned forward in his chair. Tony jerked his head to the side, not able to see his kid in anymore pain.

“Dude… those had nearly healed as well…” They heard Peter somehow say.

“He keeps making it worse for himself!” Steve exclaimed.

“He is trying to keep the attention away from Morgan.” Natasha said in a monotone voice.

“Stop hurting him!” Morgan cried.

The man turned around to the small girl. “But that’s no fun! I mean, I could hurt you instead” Tony started getting even more nervous; Morgan would definitely not be able to handle that kind of pain. It would kill her.

He was interrupted by Peter yelling, “Don’t you dare! Get away from her!”

The team barely saw the masked man reaching into his pocket as before they knew it, he was plunging a dagger deep into Peter’s shirtless abdomen. 

Several people in the room shouted and stood, horror written on their faces.

Peter’s mouth was wide open in a silent, pain-filled scream. This time, Tony threw up into a bin by his feet as he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. 

Michelle’s hand was clasped over her mouth as tears streamed down cheeks and her knuckled had turned white from holding Ned’s had so tightly. 

“Oops! My hand slipped!” The man cruelly mocked, leaving the dagger protruding from his stomach. “I don’t want you being rude again, Peter. Do you understand me?”

If Peter tried to respond, it wasn’t clear because his mouth was still agape and he didn’t seem to be breathing. Both hands, including the broken one, were clutching the armrests in an extremely strong grip which was turning his knuckles white.

Unsatisfied, the masked man gripped the handle of the dagger, and to everyone’s horror, started to twist it, plunging it further into his abdomen. Suddenly Peter let out an agonising shriek. He continued to scream as blood gushed out from the stab wound and pooled in his lap, coating his grey sweatpants a crimson red colour.

“Come on, Pete. You can do it.” Natasha prayed.

“Say something Kid!” Sam yelled along with others. Tony had his hands over his ears, though it was doing little to muffles Peter’s torturous screams.

“Yes!” Peter finally screamed out.

“Yes what?” Gary replied calm as he continued to twist the dagger and push it in further.

“Yes, Sir!” Peter shrieked out. To everyone’s relief, the masked man stopped twisting and yanked the dagger out, leaving Peter as a gasping mess.

The masked man laughed. He laughed. He swivelled round to face the camera. 

“As you can see Stark, I’m getting rather impatient.” He said nodding towards Peter who was still gasping and sobbing in his restraints as blood continued to run down his bare stomach and pool in his lap. “You could have stopped all of this pain. I’m giving you one last chance. Don’t disappoint me.” 

The screen cut to black.

Michelle and Ned stared, terror plastered onto their face as they tried to comprehend what they just saw their best friend go through.

“Oh my god…” Tony whispered. “We need to call May.” He had been putting it off for too long

The call with May went as expected. There was lots of yelling and crying, but they ended up agreeing that she would come stay at the tower until they found them, along with Ned and Michelle. They couldn’t be sure the kidnappers wouldn’t go after them next.

It had been eight hours since the last video, and people were growing panicked. What would happen if they didn’t find them in time?

It was when Tony was starting to lose hope, that he got the phone call.

The shrill sound of his ringtone burst through the silence and he looked at it to see it was an unknown number. Already growing suspicious, he spared a confused glance at Steve who was next to him and pressed the accept button, putting it on speaker phone.

“Who is this?” Tony said.

“Stark! I was worried you wouldn’t pick up for a moment!”

Tony immediately knew who the voice belonged to and both he and Steve started to shout obscenities through the line.

The masked man just chuckled in response. “Oh please calm down, your giving me a headache! I suggest you be quiet and listen to what I have to say.”

Despite the rage bubbling inside him, Tony forced his mouth shut.

“I made a deal with the young Peter. If I let the girl go, he will willingly go to whoever I choose to sell him to. He won’t fight back and he will accept that he is theirs.”

A lump started to grow in Tony’s throat.

“I’m sending you the location of our base and you can come pick Morgan up. Bring your best weapons, best suits – bring the whole damn team if you want! I don’t care. We will all be long gone by the time you get here, including Peter. Mind you, you may want to hurry, she is looking a little cold.” He said and the line went dead.

Tony wasted no time in gathering the team and flying over to the location he had been given. Everyone was prepared for the possibility that it was a trap.

They arrived at a large field, and at first thought they assumed had been sent to the wrong place.

But then, something caught Tony’s eye amidst the dying grass.

A trap door.

He slowly opened it and peered down to see what looked like a dark, bottomless pit with a rusted metal ladder leading down. Tony, Natasha and Steve carefully climbed down until they got to the bottom to see it was full of grey concrete halls and dingy rooms. 

They continued through, not knowing where to begin in the abandoned maze. 

“Hey, guys. Didn’t the man say something about room fourteen in one of the videos?” Natasha questioned, her body still tense and ready to fight if necessary.

“Your right, let’s find it.” Steve agreed.

Finally they found room fourteen, which had a metal, bolted door like the others. Tony charged his repulsor and aimed it to at the centre, successfully blowing it off its hinges.

Immediately they heard quiet whimpers. They took a hesitant step in to see a small, shaking figure curled up in the corner.

Morgan.

Relief flooded through Tony and he rushed over, gathering the girl into his arms in a tight hug.

“Daddy!” The girl shouted, obviously also relieved.

“Hey, hey, I’m here now. You’re going to be fine. I’m here.” He soothed.

His joy was short-lived, however, as he soon realised that Peter was nowhere to be seen. He knew it was stupid, to hope that maybe Peter would have escaped their clutches and would be waiting here for him.

What he saw next made his heart drop.

He looked over to the left of Morgan to see a large puddle of sticky blood coating the floor and wall. He knew it was Peter’s. 

“Friday scan the place.” Tony said, still gripping Morgan’s shoulder like if he let go, she would vanish.

Tony knew that he was going to find Peter, no matter what. Because Peter was good. Because Peter didn’t deserve this. Because Peter was his kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the next few chapters will be from Peter's point of view, but dont worry, you will still be seeing lots of Tony.
> 
> Im not too sure how I feel about this chapter as I had trouble writing it - i hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreicated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, next chapter is up! Im pretty proud of this one, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Things are going to get a lil sad :(
> 
> warnings: torture, blood and injury

“I’ll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes and then you will be moved to a different facility.”

Peter slowly nodded his head and stared at the ground, quickly swiping away the tear that had wondered down his cheek. He tried not to think about how he had just willingly signed his life away, and instead thought about how Morgan was going to make it out.

Silently, he waited to be let into his cell to say goodbye to the last bit of family he would ever see again. He just needed to hold her one last time, tell her it would be okay one last time, tell her how much he loved her one last time.

“Never mind.” Gary’s voice cut through Peters thoughts like a knife. “Looks like your transport is leaving in a few minutes – no time to say goodbye!” Several masked men began to threateningly move towards him and Peter subconsciously backed away.

“What? No. No! You said I could say good bye!” Peter screamed trying to struggle out of their grip. 

“Hey! Get off me! I just need to say goodbye!” Peter continued to yell, sobs leaking out of his voice. “Please! Morgan! Morgan!”

He heard a muffled high pitch yell come from inside the cell and saw tiny fists reaching up to the small window. 

Broken and hysterical, Peter continued to yell at the top of his voice as he was forcefully dragged down the hall, the small hands that banged against the window getting further away.

“No, please! I need to say goodbye – you said I could say goodbye! Please! I need – I have to, just, please!” He barely felt the pain of his injuries being jostled over the ache in his heart at seeing him being teared away from Morgan.

Adrenaline coursing through his veins, an arm broke free from the rough hands that were dragging him and he shoved it back making contact with a body, earning a grunt from behind him. He relentlessly struggled and threw powerful kicks, not holding back like he usually did.

Suddenly his whole body broke free from the masked man and he took of sprinting down the hall towards Room 14. Still loudly crying, he pushed his body forward and ran faster than ever before. _I have to say goodbye_ , played over and over in his head like a broken CD player.

Without warning, a fire spread through his veins – it sizzled in his bones and made his muscles twitch out of control. Within seconds he had plummeted to the ground, the side of his head smacking against the concrete floor as his body kept convulsing and he was unable to get back up. 

He had been so close. So close to saying goodbye. So close to seeing her one last time.

The electricity didn’t stop coursing through him like it usually did and he felt unconsciousness tugging at his mind. 

He tried so hard to stay awake. 

But he couldn’t. 

Peter knew he would never see her again, and a single tear trickled down his face, dropping onto the floor, as he finally accepted the darkness that was consuming him.

Everything, including Morgan, faded to black around him.

……………………..

When Peter slowly drifted awake, he didn’t open his eyes.

He didn’t want to see the hellish place that he was sure he was in.

Morgan was gone.

No, she wasn’t dead, but to Peter she was gone. Because along with the rest of his family, he was never going to see her again.

“I know you are awake.” A female voice had Peter’s eyes snapping open and his chest moving erratically. 

He scanned the room he was in: it seemed to be another concrete cell, but this one had a small metal sink attached to the far left wall, a metal bed with a mouldy mattress stacked on it and a bolted door with a small window that provided the only bit of light on the far right wall. He looked down to see, surprisingly, that he wasn’t restrained or tied up. He was still shirtless apart from the new bandage wrapped around his mid-section and was wearing a new, blood free pair of black sweat pants. Unfortunately, the shock collar was still tightly enclosed around his neck.

His eyes darted up to see where the voice was coming from and he saw a dark figure sitting on a chair in the corner. Looking closer, he could see that it was a women dressed in black combat gear, long, blonde locks waving down to her shoulders. She would have been pretty, Peter thought, if it weren’t for the unsettling way she stared at him, unmoving, with a blank, deadly expression on her face. 

Peter propped himself onto his shoulders and waited for her to speak, but found that she just continued to stare at him like an animal.

“Where am I?” Peter croaked out in a raspy voice. The woman leaned forward, her face coming out of the shadows telling Peter was probably in her late-twenties. 

“Your new home.” She stated bluntly.

“What are you going to do with me?” He tried to gulp down the large lump of fear growing in his throat.

“You will find out soon enough.” 

When Peter said nothing, she continued to stare at him with an unreadable expression, almost like she was studying him. In some ways, she reminded him of Natasha, but something told him that she was much more cruel and cold than Natasha could ever be.

After what felt like minutes of close watching, she stood and walked out the metal door, using her fingerprint to open it. Before shutting it, she turned around and gave Peter a sinister look.

“Welcome to Hydra, Peter parker.” 

Peter felt all the air rush out of him and his eyes widened, his fear being replaced with panic.

 _Hydra?_ His whole situation just got a lot more dangerous and it was dawning on him that maybe he really wouldn’t make it out.

When Gary had said he was being sold, he assumed it would be to a small, secret organisation that wanted to get their hands on a mutant – not a deadly place like Hydra! 

Mr Stark hadn’t said much about the organisation, just that Bucky had a scarring background from it and that Peter had to stay away from it. 

His legs somehow carried him to the sink and he turned the tap, letting the cold water cascade down his trembling fingers. He splashed a handful of water into his face in attempt to snap out of his distress and took a few greedy gulps of it, not realising how thirsty he had been till the liquid was running into his mouth.

For what felt like a few hours, Peter sat on the torn-up, discoloured mattress as he tried to comprehend what had happened to him. At some point, he had grown impatient and banged on the glass window looking for answers, but all that earned was a painful electrical shock. He returned to his bed after that, waiting quietly.

Finally, he heard an electronic beep and the door opened, revealing a bulky man with an eye patch stuck onto his wrinkled face. If it weren’t for the situation, Peter would have laughed at how cliché the guy looked.

Following behind him was the same women he had seen earlier, except this time, her blonde hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

“Come with us.” She said bluntly.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?” Peter yelped as his hands were roughly pulled behind his back and held their tightly while he was shoved out the door. He barely registered that his once shattered hand had nearly fully healed.

In response, the man holding him sent a quick, sharp knee to his stomach, making contact with his stab wound and making him gasp and dry heave.

“You don’t ask questions. You follow orders.” She said, leading them down a large hall. It was all very similar to the last base he was at, but this one looked a little more professional and expensive. 

Peter kept his mouth shut for the rest of the walk, not wanting to become a punching bag again.

The room they entered next was a huge contrast to the grey walls he had gotten used to the past few days.

Everything was white.

Extremely white.

It made his eyes sting at the sudden brightness and his head ache. It was also very clean, like some kind of hospital or laboratory- 

_Oh no._

They were going to experiment on him.

Taking a closer look only confirmed this as the room was filled with medical instruments like scalpels and needles, as well as various machines that Peter didn’t even want to think about. At the centre was an ominous metal table that made his Spidey-sense scream just looking at it.

He only realised that he had frozen in his tracks when he was shoved forwards towards the table and pushed down. Peter could have fought back, and he nearly did, but then he thought back to the feeling of being electrocuted and realised it would be a useless attempt.

Besides, he had agreed to this new life, hadn’t he?

Heavy vibranium restraints were clasped around his arms and legs and the feeling of not being able to move an inch made his heartbeat thump faster and faster.

Faces with surgical masks and goggles rummaged around him, shining lights into his eyes and prodding him in different places. It felt so… degrading.

He felt a sharp sting in his abdomen and looked down to see them pulling away the sticky fabric that had been wrapped around his stomach. It was coated with crimson blood, but from what Peter could tell, it had nearly healed.

Again, the stupid, naïve part of Peter hoped that maybe this would be it. They just wanted to check on his injuries and run a few tests.

Deep down, however, Peter knew he was being way to optimistic, and that that would only make things so much harder.

The electrical hum of a machine had his eyes darting around to find the source. The noise increased with intensity, matching the growing fuzz at the back of his neck. He lifted his head up to look down his body and saw where the noise was coming from.

For what felt like the hundredth time that day, his stomach dropped. It reminded him that things could, and always would, get worse.

Because they were holding a drill. 

Attached to a pristine, white handle was a rapidly rotating blade. It was steadily approaching his shoulder and he snapped his head to the other side, scrunching his eyes up tight as the tool made contact with his skin.

He was glad he didn’t look.

The unbearable pain that overtook him told him that it wouldn’t have been pretty. Peter was vaguely aware that we was screaming, louder and more desperately than ever before. Begging them to stop, begging that he would fall unconscious.

But he couldn’t. No matter how hard he pleaded with whatever god might be up there, he stayed awake and felt every bit of pain. Even when the electrical hum stopped and he was mercilessly dragged back to his cell, blood trailing along the floor behind him. 

They left him on a heap on the floor, soundlessly gasping and whimpering. Thoughts were hard to string together but he guessed that they had drilled into him about five times, give or take. 

A small part of him thought it would be wise to drag himself towards the sink and wash some of the wounds, but a bigger part of him wanted to sleep: at least he would be away from pain for a little while.

He laid there, motionless, the cool concrete against the side of his face as he tried to drift off into a sleep.

But he still couldn’t. He stayed awake. No matter how much he wanted to rest, he couldn’t. 

Distantly, he was aware of another man he didn’t recognise coming into his room and sitting him up against the wall. He pressed a damp cloth to his head and stitched him up, being gentler than any other guard had been with him. Then again, it was a possibility that he was asleep and this was just a dream. He was still very delirious, only remembering images fading in and out, and the most communication they had was quiet grunts and moans from Peter. 

Still, he felt himself lean into the contact.

When Peter slowly became more aware of his surroundings, the mysterious man was gone, and he felt strangely better considering what his body had been through. Sure, it still hurt like hell, but at least now he could stand and shuffle around.

Peter perched on the bed, hearing it squeak under his weight and took steadying breathes. He decided then and there that losing hope wasn’t an option. It would drive him insane.

He had to believe that Tony and May were still looking for him. Because if he didn’t, what did he have left? What reason was there to still go on?

So, Peter decided that he would wait for the Avengers to burst through the wall and take him away.

And, under no circumstances, would he lose hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! :))


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Sorry this chapter is out a little later than usual, but it is a bit longer!
> 
> I've decided to put all warnings in the end notes as I know some people prefer to have no spoilers. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :))

It had been two months since Peter had spent his first day with Hydra. 

And, it was safe to say, that Peter had lost hope.

Every single day they tortured him. Whether it was seeing how many broken bones he could take till he passed out, or whipping him till there was no skin left on his back, or dissecting him like his organs were parts of a puzzle.

He stopped crying after the second week. 

Everything just became… numb.

Peter didn’t sleep either. His only moments of unconsciousness were after torture sessions when the pain became too much and he passed out. He had never known how long he had been out, just that most of his injuries had healed.

When it came to night, he laid on the blood-soaked mattress and stared up at the ceiling, not really thinking of anything - not allowing himself to think of anything, because if he did, his mind would wonder back to his old family.

The family that had forgotten about him. The family that had probably never even loved him in the first place. The family that he was never going to see again.

He couldn’t let himself slip into those dangerous thoughts because that was when the ache in his chest would come back full force. The blissful numbness that he had come to crave would disappear, and all that would be left in its place would be a crushing weight on his chest. A weight that made it hard to breathe, that sank into his veins like ice and plunged in him into a deep, dark whole of sadness.

So he blocked it out. He blocked it all out. 

After three weeks, he had accepted the routine of his new life: wolf down a cheap, dingy meal before it was snatched away, be collected for torture or experiments, be dragged back to his room either unconscious or immobile, have a twenty minute bathroom break, and then stare at the ceiling for the next eight hours. 

He had become to accept that things could, and would, always get worse. 

This fact had become evident four weeks after his first night with Hydra.

He had assumed it was time for another round of experiments, so he wasn’t surprised when they strapped him to that same metal table. What they did next was what was different. 

If he thought about that day, he could still feel the hands on him, touching him and grabbing him in places they shouldn’t be. The lady had said something about wanted to examine his reproductive organs to see if they were ‘effected by his mutation’. He could still remember the red, angry claw marks on his arms and legs after he sat in the shower and relentlessly scratched himself, trying to get rid of the feeling of a body pressing down on him.

Now, two months and two days into his capture, Peter had realised that he deserved this life, so he should accept it.

He lay on his back, eyes fixed on the grey ceiling as he waited for another agonisingly slow night to pass.

An electronic beep from outside had his head snapping to the side and his body moving on autopilot to sit up. The door edged open letting in a stream of cold light and Peter felt a small rush of relief at seeing the guard on walking through.

“Hey, Parker.” Lucas said. 

Lucas was the only man that Peter wasn’t afraid of in this facility. He was different. He didn’t punch Peter when collecting him, simply for his entertainment. He didn’t laugh at Peter when he tripped because his body was still stiff from the previous day. He didn’t snatch his food away while he was still trying to empty the contents into his mouth just to see the look of hurt on Peter’s face.

He even looked like he felt a little sorry for Peter. Not that Peter wanted sympathy, he didn’t – but it was nice to have someone look at you with an ounce of concern rather than disgust. 

Logically, Peter knew that Lucas was a bad person. He was willingly working for Hydra, and in the outside world he was the type of man Peter would hate. But still, in a place like this, the line between good and bad becomes faded, and Peter found himself looking for comfort in the man.

Not that Lucas was a very comforting person. He wasn’t. He didn’t talk much, and he only touched him when giving him stitches. 

_Peter’s body stiffened when he saw the door open and his body went tense, preparing for the kick or electric shock that was sure to be coming his way. He had only been here a week, but by now he knew that the guards didn’t like him much and got enjoyment from seeing him in pain._

_Someone he didn’t recognise came in holding some anti-bacterial cream. Peter guessed he was middle aged; he had light brown skin and dark, slightly-curled hair. His large muscles bulged out of the combat uniform he was wearing and Peter gulped at seeing the shock collar remote tucked into his belt._

_“Peter Parker?” He said in a low voice, glancing down at the watch around his wrist._

_Peter nodded his head vigorously, scared that his voice would crack and shake as he spoke._

_“I’ll be your guard every three days. I’ve come to treat you injuries.”_

_Again, Peter just nodded and forced himself to not move away as the guard approached him._

_“Stay still or Ill shock you.” He said and Peter clenched his fists._

_The man dug his fingers into the small pot and started to cover the latest wound on his torso with the white cream. His fingers were warm and soft, and Peter closed his eyes at the feeling of the cream immediately numbing the sting in his side._

_“What’s your name?” Peter mentally slapped himself after asking the question, screaming at himself for being so idiotic. He wasn’t allowed to ask questions. Why the hell had he asked a question?_

_The man lifted an eyebrow up at him, but instead of beating him or shocking him like any other guard would, he stayed silent and continued to treat Peter’s side. He twisted the cap on and turned around, heading for the door. Even with his back turned, Peter couldn’t shake the feeling that he was about to be punished for not being able to keep his mouth shut._

_The guard paused in his tracks and slowly turned back round to face Peter. This is it, Peter thought._

_But instead, he opened his mouth and said, “Lucas. My name is Lucas.” Without giving Peter a chance to reply, he headed out the door and let it shut behind him, leaving Peter confused and surprised. That was the first name he had gotten down here._

Since their first meeting, Lucas and Peter had developed a strange relationship. They weren’t friends, and Lucas was definitely still a bad person, but in a strange sought of way, they were there for each other. 

They would sit in a comfortable silence while he dressed Peter’s wounds, a thousand unspoken words drifting between them. When Peter had the occasionally panic attack, Lucas would stand outside the door glancing in every so often with an unreadable expression. Though it wasn’t much, it made Peter feel a little less alone. 

“Hi Lucas.” Peter replied, his voice croaky and quiet. 

He sat down on the bed next to Peter and started to wrap bandages around his arms which were covered in deep gashes and applying anti-septic to the worst ones.

Like usual, they sat in silence. But a question floated around Peters’ mind. A question he had been dying to ask since the first time he met Lucas.

“Why do you choose to work here?” Peter blurted out, growing nervous that his sudden bravery was just stupidity. 

Lucas looked at him, his brown eyes holding something dangerous that Peter feared.

“You don’t ask questions.” He stated bluntly. Though Peter didn’t expect an answer, he did see something shift in the man eyes. They held so much trauma and hurt that Peter almost forgave him for being one of the people that were keeping him captive and wheeling him off to be experimented on. 

When bad things happen, it’s easy to turn bad yourself. 

“Sorry.” Peter said, his need to apologise shining through.

“I’m sorry about what’s happening to you.” He said, his eyes cast on the ground. It was barely a whisper, and if Peter didn’t have enhanced hearing he probably would have missed it.

Peter was taken back by what he said. That was the most human Peter had seen Lucas his whole stay here and it was unsettling but also consoling. Peter eyed him warily but kept his mouth shut, not wanting to push the man any further.

Lucas forced a breath out and stood. “Don’t misbehave, Parker.” He muttered and held his thumb against the scanner. 

Before he could leave, another guard and the women with blonde hair walked in.

“Time for another session. Hold your hands out.” She said coldly, stood next to the guard and Lucas.

Lucas’s words must have given him a small ounce of courage because what he said next shocked him. “What? We have already had experiments today! You’re not supposed to take me twice in one day!” He said, distressed and alarmed. He had come to accept the routine. Why were they suddenly changing it?

“We can, and we will.” She responded calmly, her finger hovering over the collar remote.

Peter doesn’t know why, but he looked over to Lucas, sending a silent plea that he would stand up for him. Lucas did nothing but shifted his gaze and straightened, ignoring Peter.

A flood of hurt and betrayal raced through him and his cheeks grew hot. Of course Lucas wouldn’t help him. He was working with Hydra! He was a bad person! They weren’t friends.

“Lucas…” Peter whispered feeling defeated, and then growing panicked realising he said that out loud. 

The women looked at Lucas and her eyebrows furrowed slightly, realising that the relationship between her worker and her prisoner was definitely not appropriate. 

Swiftly but deadly, she pulled a handgun from her pocket and aimed it at Lucas’s head, firing without blinking.

Peter gasped as the ear-piecing bang assaulted his ears and warm liquid sprayed over his face. 

Lucas collapsed to the ground lifelessly with a thud and blood immediately puddled around his body.

Peter’s heart hammered wildly in his chest and he gagged at seeing the dead body of Lucas and the blood that was splattered over himself and the wall. 

The women barely acknowledged the corpse on the floor and turned around, leaving Peter in the room by himself left next to a dead guard.

Falling to his knees, Peters hands hovered over Lucas’s head as if he put them down in the right place he could stop the bleeding and Lucas would be okay. 

The strong stench of metallic blood crawled up his nose and he leaned over the side, emptying his stomach onto the concrete.

It was all his fault. He should have kept his mouth shut. Lucas was dead and it was all his fault. 

Lucas, the closest thing he had to a friend, was gone and it was his fault. 

His breaths started to come out short and uneven and he gagged again, clutching his stomach at the feeling of his muscles convulsing over and over again. The pressure in his head was becoming unbearable as it continued to build and build. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe at all and he gasped for oxygen, in a crawling position.

He glanced at the window, but the grounding face that was usually waiting outside wasn’t there and his eyes travelled down to see the face covered in pints of blood, and laying there lifelessly on the floor. 

Lucas was really dead.

The realisation seemed to tip him over the edge, because the black dost appearing in his vision didn’t fade like they usually did. They just kept building so Peter let his arms collapse from under him and he closed his eyes, wishing it all to go away. 

………………………….

When Peter slowly woke, he was hit with the image of Lucas’s corpse lying next to him. Couldn’t they have at least taken him out of his cell?

He tried to ignore the dry blood sticking to the side of his right side from where he had been sleeping. 

An idea crossed his mind and he hated himself for thinking it. But in a place like this, who was there to care if you were a bad person?

He slowly stood and peered out the small window on his door. Like he suspected, where Lucas usually was, there was no one standing outside his cell. He held his breath and reached down to take Lucas’s hand and carefully lifted it. He stretched the cold thumb out and held it against the scanner. 

An electronic beep rang out and he froze, shocked that it had actually worked. 

Warily, he pushed the door open and payed particular attention to the buzz at the back of his neck that he had been trying to ignore for so long. His eyes darted around the grey halls looking for danger and he took a hesitant step forward out of his confinement. 

Before he knew it, Peter was sprinting silently as possible through the never-ending maze, taking twists and turns to avoid patrolling guards. 

The word escape was flying across his mind, and a drop of hope sparked in his chest. Could he really make it out of here?

The answer to that was no.

He rounded a corner and was met with three guards who were several feet away from him. Now, come to think of it, he was surprised a warning alarm hadn’t gone off: they would surely know he was missing from his cell. 

The first two roughly tackled him while the other sent kicks into his abdomen. Peter kicked and struggled, though it was pointless. The old Peter could have probably fought them off, but now, he was malnourished and injured. He had no chance. 

They dragged him along the hall and dumped him back into the cell. The women with blonde hair walked in shortly after. She sat in a chair across the room, studying him like usual.

“You surprised me, Peter Parker.” She said, steadily. Peter didn’t know what she meant by that.

“You’re different to the others.” She continued, leaning forward and keeping deadly eye contact with him. “But you’re not as strong as you think you are. You can – and you will – be broken.”

She was wrong. Peter didn’t think he was strong. And she seemed so certain she could crack him, when really, he was already broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture, character death, mild references to sexual assault, panic attacks.
> 
> Tony will be in the next chapter ;)
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! My workload has suddenly increased, and im trying to figure out how to balance working and writing this story without getting overwhelmed. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the chapter anway.
> 
> Warnings are in the end notes.

Things got worse.

Every time Peter seemed to think that they had done the worst they could possibly do to him, but every single time he was proved wrong. 

Peter was stupidly naïve to think he would get away with trying to escape without a punishment. When would he learn?

They isolated him for five days. He was locked in a small black box which was only a little bigger than a coffin: he was denied any human contact, was given no food or water and could hear nothing but his thoughts. He thought about Lucas a lot. Towards the end, Peter didn’t even know if he existed anymore, he wasn’t aware whether he was sleeping or if he was awake. All he knew was that he couldn’t take any more of it.

He remembers the way his heart leapt out of his chest when the opaque, black door edged open letting in a painfully bright stream of light. He had yelped from the harsh sounds hitting his overly sensitive ears and he could barely see straight for a full day after. 

Peter was definitely not going to be breaking the rules anytime soon.

When he was dropped back into the cell, the changes of it struck him, making his eyes widen and search around the room. One out of the four large, concrete walls was completely gone. It had been replaced with horizontal vibrainium bars, and behind those bars was another cell similar to his. He was confused at first, wondering if they were going to transfer him of if he was getting a new cellmate, but quickly he realised that he didn’t really care. 

As days past by and he sunk back into the normal routine of his life, he found that he cared less and less about what would happen to him. It started to scare him. Sure, at first he had craved the way he felt nothing – it was his only escape from the pain. But without someone like Lucas to pull him back to the world of emotions once and a while, he felt as if he was slowly slipping into an empty void he would never get out of. 

Hearing the electronic beep of the door, Peter stood and held his hands out so the guards could clasp cuffs around his wrists. He followed the man out, trying not to look at the splattered blood stains on the wall. Thinking about whose blood it was still made him want to gag.

In the white room, Peter saw three guards holding large belts with spikes on them, still speckled with Peter’s blood. He tense at seeing them; he hated being whipped. It was probably one of his least favourite forms of torture because as well as the pain it felt so degrading. 

When his voice had gone hoarse from screaming and there was more blood than skin on his back, he was ruthlessly dragged along the halls. He stumbled and staggered, trying to keep up with the guard who was not giving him any time to catch up but just ended up falling more.

They opened the metal door of his cell and shoved him in with so much force it made him painfully crash to the floor with a thud and a loud grunt. He scrunched his eyes shut, trying to ride out the wave of agony that was hitting his back relentlessly. Small moans escaped his lips as he used his elbows to slowly prop himself up; he had to clean his wounds – he didn’t want another infection. 

“Kid…?” A familiar voice to his left said, their voice so quiet it came out as a broken whisper.

Peter snapped his head to the side, his eyes widening in disbelief.

Because there, in the grey cell across from him, sat someone he never thought he would see again.

Because there, sat Mr Stark. 

_Mr Stark?_ Peter shook his head erratically and shuffled himself away till he hit the wall, the searing pain in his back forgotten. He couldn’t let himself think it was true, because it most definitely wasn’t. Were they seriously playing with his mind now? 

“Pete?” The voice said again, sounding helpless.

“No, no, no. It’s not real. It’s not real. Please leave me alone.” He repeated, curling up in a ball and clamping his hand over his ears as he rocked back and forth. “Leave me alone!” He said again, growing louder. He thought the man was saying something, and he tried to block it out but the comforting voice still crawled into his ears like poisonous gas. 

“Morgan is safe!” The person suddenly yelled, making Peter freeze and look up. He stared into the man’s eyes, which held nothing but trust and love, something he hadn’t seen in a while. 

He knew he was giving up quickly. Real or not, the man was lighting sparks of hope inside him and conjuring up emotions he didn’t think he would be able to feel again. His desire to block it out and not get his hopes up was crumbling away. 

A tear.

A single tear escaped the corner of his eye and trickled down his left cheek.

That was the first tear he had shed in six weeks. He kept his eyes locked with Mr Starks, unblinking, despite the way more tear were starting to blur his vision.

And once the first drop had fallen, they didn’t stop.

He lifted a hand to his mouth as a broken sob was ripped from his body. It made his shoulders tremble and his throat ache. The sturdy wall he had built came crashing down and he cried for what felt like hours, releasing all the bottled up melancholy that he had been supressing.

Slowly, his sobbing had reduced to quite whimpers until they came to a stop and he roughly wiped his eyes. He glanced up at Mr Stark to see him still looking at you with so much hurt and guilt, that you almost started crying again. 

There was a good possibility that this was a hallucination, or some messed up mind game, but Peter decided not to think about that and let himself be in a world where he wasn’t so alone.

“Mr Stark?” Peter croaked out quietly.

“Yeah Buddy, it’s me.” Tony said, his own eyes shiny with unshed tears.

Peter said nothing as he tried to understand what was happening. Tony was sat in his cell opposite him. His arms were loosely chained against the wall behind his back and he was wearing dirty, blue jeans and a black blazer. To the average person, he would have looked fine. But as Peter looked at him more closely, he could see the dark circles under his eyes and the way his hair was flopping to the side, lacking its usual style. 

“You look like shit.” Peter said after a while, smirking slightly and earning a sad smile from Tony.

“You don’t look so great yourself.” He replied.

As tony said it, the burning sensation across Peters back flowed through him full force and he winced, squeezing his eyes shut. He moved to get his bony spine away from the wall.

“Hey, hey. Don’t move too much. We will wait for someone to come and sort out your back. It’s gonna be fine.” Tony said, leaning forward in his restraints as if he could reach out and touch him if he tried hard enough.

Peter shook his head and continued to push himself up. “No-one is coming. I need to clean it before it gets infected.”

“What?” Tony spluttered. “What do you mean no-one is coming? They can’t just leave you like-“

“They have done it before and they will do it again.” Peter said, grunting as he shuffled over to the sink.

Tony shut his mouth at that, the horror of realising that he didn’t know what traumas the kid had been through starting to sink in.

“I’m sorry. We – we tried our best to find you, we did. It was just so hard – there were no traces of you –“

“Why are you here?” Peter asked in a small voice. It’s not that he didn’t want Tony with him, he did -it was that if he was here, then he was also in danger. Things had been horrible but easy before, now it was like being with Morgan again, he had to protect someone other than himself. 

Tony gulped and released a long breath. “I got an anonymous tip telling me where you were, but I had to come alone. The team told me to wait but I got scared of what would happen if I didn’t go one my own. So I snuck out the tower and went to the location I was sent. Let’s just say things didn’t go to plan.”

The cells fell into a tense silence, the only sound being Peter trying to sloppily pure water down his back. 

Suddenly, Tony broke the quiet. “It’s alright, Pete. I’m already figuring out how to break out of here – shouldn’t be too hard if there are two of us.”

“No, you can’t.” Peter said, shaking his head.

Tony didn’t seem to hear him, too busy scanning the cell for any weaknesses. “They seem to be using DNA scanners, if we maybe distract a guard we should be able to get –“

“I said we can’t!” Peter suddenly yelled, rage bubbling inside of him because Tony didn’t seem to understand. “If we try to escape, things will get worse – things always get worse!”

Tony looked at him, concern edging onto his face at Peters sudden outburst. The longer he was here, the more obvious it was that Petr had gone through much worse than what he originally thought.

“What do you mean?” Tony said cautiously.

“It won’t work, and then they will do things! They’ll, they’ll – I don’t know but uh, pain! There will be lots of, uh, pain!” He was quickly growing distressed as he forcefully pressed his hands into his eyes, trying to calm down.

“Hey, hey, hey. Pete, look at me.” Tony said. Peter slowly looked up and his eyes were bloodshot and full of fear. “Okay. We won’t try to escape. We will just wait for Cap to come break us out. And he will. We will be out of here soon.” Tony soothed.

Peter didn’t seem convinced, but he seemed to have relaxed a little. Most of the blood had seemed to have run off his back, and the red-stained water was now seeping into the drain on the floor.

Though he couldn’t show it, Tony was starting to panic. It didn’t look like it was going to be easy to escape, even without Peters unpredictable meltdowns and he didn’t even know if the team would be able to track him. 

He looked into Peter’s cell and saw a large blood splatter on the far left wall, just above a puddle of dried blood on the floor. It looked old, and Tony was really hoping it was there before Peter.

He was never going to forget the way Peter was violently dragged in and shoved to the ground, his back oozing with blood all over, or the panic attack from the boy that followed shortly after.

Before he could relive the moment any further, the metal door was swung open and a blonde lady walked in. Tony jumped to his feet and rushed forward as far as his chains would allow.

Peter’s whole body seemed to stiffen, his eyes trained on his lap.

Tony started to shout obscenities at her, anger boiling inside him what she had put his kid through but she just stared at him, unfazed – bored even.

When he didn’t stop yelling and struggling in his restraints, she calmly lifted up a remote in her hand and pressed a button.

Agonising screams cut through the cell and Tony’s head whipped to the side to see Peter’s whole body convulsing on the bed as he tried to move away from the pain.

“Hey! Stop that! I’ll kill you!” Tony screamed, but she didn’t move. He stayed silent, realising that was what she wanted and she lifted her finger off the trigger. Peter was left panting on the bed in a heap.

“Welcome to Hydra, Stark.” The women said, walking near him but just out of his reach. “We have had a lot of fun with Peter. He was more difficult than most, but I think we have finally broken him!”

“You sick bast –“

She held the remote up and Tony immediately quieted.

“We have had a good time, haven’t we Pete?” she said, faking kindness and turning to Peter’s cell. Peter stayed silent, his eyes boring into his lap as he sat on his mattress.

“What about that time we starved you for a week?” Tony gulped, not liking where this was going. “Or the time we saw how many broken bones you could take before you passed out?” Peter dug his nails into his thighs. “Or maybe the time we locked you in a box that was slowly filling up with water?”

Tony could feel tears threatening to escape and his breathing was starting to pick up.

The lady paused and smiled, saying her next words slowly.

“What about the time my men sexually assaulted you?” Tony’s whole world was pulled to a stop, as he felt the air rush out of him and he had to supress a gag.

Peter hung his head lower, digging his nails into his thighs so hard they were drawing blood. If he looked closely, he could see a single tear drop down onto his lap. But still Peter stayed silent. 

Satisfied, she resumed talking. “I suggest you two get some sleep. Peter, your schedule will be as normal tomorrow.” She left as the lights turned off.

Tony could see that Peters silhouette still hadn’t moved.

“Pete…” He tired, his voice leaking with sympathy.

“Don’t.” Peter cut him off. “Just… don’t. I can’t talk about it.”

Tony knew not to push him, so stayed quiet for a little longer.

“We are going to get out of this, kid. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Blood and injury, referenced torture, references to sexual abuse
> 
> Comments and kudos and appreciated! :))


	11. Authors note

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry but I'm going to be taking a break on this story. I have my GCSEs coming up and need to focus on those. As much as I have been enjoying writing this story, it has been stopping me from doing revision and making things much more stressful. 

I will either start the story back up in a few months when the exams are over, or if schools shut due to the corona virus and I suddenly have a lot more time on my hands.

I'm really sorry guys, hope you understand. 

Thank you all :))

**UPDATE** I'm back, work is being resumed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> I know it's been absolutely ages and im sooo sorry. I've felt so unmotivated recently and I couldn't seem to summon the strength to write a full chapter, but i think I'm starting to get into the swing of things again.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments - everyone has been so supportive and understanding.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's not my best, but i think things are starting to get intense!

Peter held his wrists behind his back, allowing a guard to clasp restraints around them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tony standing tensely as he tried to keep his mouth shut.

A violent push sent Peter towards the door. “Don’t do anything stupid.” He said before disappearing. 

Feeling helpless, Tony’s back hit the wall and his body slid down the cool surface. 

Peter was clearly traumatized – there was no getting away from it. Not knowing what had happened to him while he was here all alone was driving him insane. He only knew bits and pieces, and a selfish part of him didn’t want to know the rest.

Not long after, the door opened again and Peter was pushed in. Tony prepared himself for what state he might have been in but was relieved he looked relatively fine, better, even; his hair was damp and he had a clean white shirt hanging off his frame, as well as a new pair of grey sweatpants.

Once the door was slammed behind him, Peter sighed loudly and slumped onto his mattress looking down at his lap. He seemed to do that a lot.

“So, I was thinking, that when this is all over, I could show you how I build the Ironman suites and _maybe_ I could let you fly one – with Mays consent, of course.” Tony said, trying to lift Peters spirits and take his mind off the hell he was living in.

When peter stayed silent, Tony panicked, thinking maybe that was a stupid thing to say. Had he just made things worse? 

But then, slowly, the boy lifted his head up and looked at Tony in the eyes. “I’d like that.” He whispered, a small smile lifting his lips. Tony wanted to skip around the room and dance at that tiny victory which seemed impossible

Eager to keep him smiling he said, a little more excitedly. “We could even invite Ned and Michelle round and have a Star Wars movie marathon and eat loads of junk food and ice cream!”

Peter lifted an eyebrow, an amused expression on his face. “Ice cream?”

“Or, I mean, we could always get something else- “

“No. Ice cream sounds good.” Peter said quietly, his small smile growing ever so slightly.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, soaking in each other’s presence and occasionally having a small conversation, usually about what they would do when they got out of this place. _If they got out of this place._

Tony shook his head. He couldn’t afford to think like that, not when the beaten up kid sat across from him was relying on him, not when one too many bad thoughts could lead him into a panic attack.

It was late at night, long after the lights had been switched off and the only sound you could hear was the quiet hum of the fan and the steady breathing between the cellmates, when Peter spoke. He said it so softly, that for a moment Tony thought he imagined it.

“What about May?” He said. Tony sat up slightly and squinted at the dark outline of his body, so surprised that Peter had said something that he forgot to reply. “How is she doing, I mean.” He carried on, sensing Tony’s confusion.

“Oh, right.” Tony replied, pausing before he spoke again as he knew it was best to choose his next words carefully. “She’s strong. And very stubborn – never doubted for one second that you wold come back home.”

He could just about make out the small nod of Peters head before he continued. “Its just that with my parents, and then Ben I don’t know how she –“

“I know, Kid. I know. She’ll be okay. She knows you are coming home.” At this point, Tony wasn’t sure if even he believed himself.

“You don’t have to keep lying to me. I know I’m not going home.

“Don’t –“

“Tony.” That made him shut his mouth. He had tried so hard to get Peter to call him by his first name, but every time he mentioned it he got hit with a ‘never gonna happen Mr stark’ in that cheery, childlike voice that made Tony smile anyway. But when he said it now, the name carried so much weight that it felt suffocating and dreadful and heart-wrenching all at the same time. “Please, just…” Peter let out a heavy breath, his energy quickly dissipating. 

And with that, the hum of the fan and their steady breathes returned as the only thing to break the quiet, sending both Tony and Peter into a restless sleep.

……………………………..

“Mr stark! Wake up!”

Tony’s eyes snapped open and his whole body was jerking into a sitting position before he had even processed what was happening. Feeling more alert by the second, his gaze shifted to the cell across from him where it landed on Peter, who was already standing upright, facing the door.

“You have to stand when they come in.” The boy said between clenched teeth. If you looked closely you could see the veins bulging out of his arms as his muscles tensed, and the nervous twitch of his left leg and he tried to keep still. Dread pooled in Tony’s stomach as he realised what time of day it must be: ‘experiments’.

As an electronic beep ran out and the metal door shifted open, Peter moved his hands out so his wrists were touching, waiting to be handcuffed.

Peter didn’t recognise the two men that marched in, but then again, he often didn’t. Shifts were constantly changing and he was never with the same guard for two long, which was probably the result of Lucas. The man on the right had ghostly pale skin, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead, plastering his greasy brown hair to the sides of his face. The slightly taller man on his left had darker skin, the lines of old age creasing around his eyes. He scratched the top of his bald head, looking slightly uncomfortable and tense.

He must be new, Peter thought – not used to the damp grey walls and harsh stench of cruelty.

The guy on the right seemed to stand for a moment, just staring at Peter before he blinked and snapped out of his haze. He carefully took the vibranium handcuffs off of his waistband and fastened round Peter’s outstretched hands.

He glanced at Tony, who was standing tensely, his eyes shooting daggers into the guards but not saying anything to avoid a repeat of what happened last time he couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

The radio on the dark-skinned man cackled to life.

_“Greenway, report.”_

“Here, sir. Collecting the prisoner from room B19 to take for experminets.” His voice was low and gruff. It had the potential to be intimidating, but his slight stutter gave him away.

_“There has been a change of plan. Take both prisoners to the red room, execute and dispose of them immediately.”_

Peter felt his heart rate speed up and his head whipped towards Tony, who had taken a step forward and was closing his hand round the metal bars of the cell.

“Sir?” The man on the right said, sounding slightly alarmed and confused. Peter thought that maybe this new man hadn’t killed anyone before, let alone a child. Maybe he was like Lucas.

_“Immediately, Greenway.”_

“Yes, sir.” The man - Greenway - said through clenched teeth, turning off his radio and clipping it back onto his belt.

“You can’t just kill us!” Tony blurted out, forgetting that he should stay quiet.

“Order are orders.” Greenway simply replied.

The unshed tears in Peters eyes was enough to have rage bubble inside of him and he lashed out at the guard who was fastening his hands together, clashing his elbow into their face.

The guard barely grunted and easily restrained him, despite Tony’s thrashing.

Peter saw Tony’s struggle and new it was now or never. He launched his bound wrists upwards so they crashed into the chin of the guard holding him. He wasted no time in swinging his foot into their side, not holding back like he usually did, and heard the man grunt as they tried to suck in air.

He was about to make his get-away and grab Tony then but felt a sharp pain in his neck. Dragging his eyes to where it had come from, he saw Greenway holding a syringe that was jammed into his neck. The drug flowing through his system took quick effect, his limbs already starting to feel heavy and useless. He still felt completely aware though, which he was grateful for as he couldn’t afford to pass out.

The two guards shoved both the prisoners out of the cell and started to head down the maze of corridors. Peters feet slid across the floor and he struggled to keep up with the man’s fast pace. Whatever he had injected him with was still allowing him to walk and move around but had taken his strength away. There was no point in trying to put up a fight.

Peter saw Tony a few steps in front of him and the panic at knowing they were about to be executed clawed at his chest making it difficult to get a breath in. 

He spotted a guard walking towards them, probably on surveillance duty. This man, however, Peter did recognise. 

As Peter predicted, when the man walked past them he threw a powerful punch into his stomach like he always did when he saw the boy and let out a throaty laugh as Peter doubled over in pain, his mouth open in a silent scream.

Greenway seemed to take this by surprise, but laughed anyway and kept walking forward. Maybe he wasn’t so much like Lucas.

The anger inside Tony was so strong he barely had room to feel scared for what was about to happen. Every time a guard laughed at Peter’s pain he thought he could burst.

They had been walking for a few minute when Tony heard a thump from behind him and a cry of pain from Peter. He tried to turn his head round to see what was happening but only caught a glimpse of the guard pressing Peter up against the wall before he was yanked back to face the front.

“Stop hurting him!” He yelled though he couldn’t see what was happening. The guard holding him simply tightened a hand on his shoulder in warning.

“Everything okay back there?” His guard said. 

“Had to teach the brat a lesson. He seems to think its okay to drag his feet along the floor.” The man behind him said. He could hear the footsteps on the concrete again so assumed they had carried on walking. 

“Tell me about it.” His guard said with a small chuckle.

They finally came up to a door labelled ‘red room’ and went inside. Tony immediately having to force down a gag that tried to crawl up his throat at the horrific smell of the place. He looked up and noticed the two cameras in two corners of the room and any hope he had of escaping was starting to drain away.

The room was anything but red – it was similar to their cells with concrete walls and floors, only it was missing the small bed and sink. If it was where they executed all their prisoners, maybe it was called the red room because the wall had originally been painted with blood. A shiver shot down his spine and Tony shook his head trying to rid the gruesome thoughts from his mind.

“Do the boy first.” Said Tony’s guard in a cold voice.

“No, please! Don’t do this! Please –“

Tony’s pleading was cut off as his arms were pulled tighter behind his back, his shoulder threatening to dislocate from the strain.

“Mr Stark?” Peter called out, terrified, as he was forced to his knees and the barrel of a gun was levelled with the centre of his forehead. Tony was frozen in place, the fear and panic overcoming him and making his whole body tremble. He was then also shoved down into a kneeling position and the jolt of his knees hitting the floor seemed to spur his body into action.

He relentlessly thrashed and kicked out against the man holding him down and looked into Peters hollow eyes, noticing the tears streaming down his face.

“I don’t want to die. Mr stark I don’t want to die!” The boy yelled, his voice cracking.

“Its okay, Peter. I’m here.” Tony said between sobs, chest heaving. 

Peter tore his eyes away from Tony’s and stared defiantly up at the man holding the gun to his head. He willed himself to stop crying and pressed his lips into a thin line. 

Tony could only watch as Peter was braver than anyone he had ever known. He stared up into the dark barrel of the gun, not crying, not screaming – he wasn’t going to give them the satisfaction. And despite the situation, Tony was unbelievably proud of the boy he loved like a son.

“ _Fuck you._ ” Peter whispered, not taking his eyes away from Greenway, the sweaty man that was about to end his life in half a second.

The panic inside Tony grew and he thrashed even harder, not willing to watch Peter die without a fight. He kicked and swung and fought and- 

_Bang._

Tony’s head jerked to the side at the sudden noise and he gasped. He heard a thump as Peter’s lifeless body dropped to the floor, not able to tear his eyes away from the concrete floor to look at the blood that he knew was coating the floor and the walls.

Dead.

Peter was _dead._

There was a bullet lodged in his skull and he was never going to wake up again.

Tony felt an enormous pressure building inside of him suffocating him, pounding against his chest, and he knew it was going to explode. The anger, the grief, the hurt, the loneliness, the guilt – it all toppled over the other and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He screamed.

Through clenched teeth, he screamed harder and louder than he had ever done before, so much so that his throat burned and he couldn’t breathe.

As his screams slowly faded into violent sobs, he dragged his eyes towards Peter and saw one of the guards was stuffing his limbs into a black body bag. Tony didn’t see his face, which he was grateful for, he knew the image of a bullet hole in Peter’s forehead would scar him for the rest of his life, but he did see a hand drop out of the bag. It was pale and dead, so unlike the vibrant boy he knew.

 _Dead, dead, dead._ The word spun around his head like a hurricane, destroying any other coherent thought in its path. 

_Peter is dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think??
> 
> Comments are really motivating :)))


	13. Chapter 13

Tony felt disconnected from his body.

Images flashed in front of him but he couldn’t make sense of them and part of him didn’t want to. 

Because he was dead. Peter was dead.

There were hands around his waist, gripping his shoulders.

_Dead, dead, dead._

Grey corridors. He was moving – at least he thought he was. It was hard to tell with the waves of dizziness that crashed through him, wave after wave.

_He was dead. Dead._

He could hear footsteps. They seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere, the throbbing of his chest making it difficult to concentrate.

A thought struck him, and his mind scrambled to pick up the pieces as awareness came back to him. _Why wasn’t he dead?_

Tony was sure they had been ordered to execute both of them – that wasn’t something you could forget or hear incorrectly. So, why the hell was he still alive? If Tony thought about it, part of him wished they had also lodged a bullet into his brain as at least then he wouldn’t have to feel whatever this was. He knew it was selfish. What about pepper and Morgan? They still needed him, but at the same time, the person Tony needed was dead. Gone forever.

Peter was nothing but an empty shell, a pile of skin and bones that had been stuffed into a black plastic bag for convenience, so they could dispose of him easily and efficiently.

The foul taste of vomit still lingered on Tony’s lips and though he didn’t remember throwing up, he wasn’t surprised.

Tony hadn’t even realised his eyes were closed until they flickered open, only to shut immediately at the harsh light that entered his eyes. He opened them again, slower this time and found that he was lying on the floor, inside some kind of storage room, looking up at two men – the two guards from earlier.

“We need to think about this.” One of the men, Greenway, said, his voice quiet but slightly raised in pitch.

“Well no shit!” The other replied, his voice more frantic. Tony squinted to look at the badge clasped onto his jacket and saw that it wrote Mr. Devon.

“Look, we can’t stay in here forever but we also can’t go out there when there could be a hundred guards patrolling the halls.” Greenway said, a little calmer.

“This was your plan! I assumed you had thought it through!” Devon replied.

“I know, I know.” His eyes lit up. “What about the vents?”

“They have motion sensors everywhere. I would be caught in minutes.”

The more he listened, the more confused Tony became. They obviously hadn’t noticed he was awake. These were hydra agents, why were they sneaking around in their own base? And why was he still alive?

Greenway rubbed his chin, thinking. “Is there a way we can disable them?”

“You probably can in the main control room, but how are we supposed to get their?” Devon shot back.

“Walk in like we are supposed to be there. No one will even question it.”

“They will if we have an unconscious prisoner slung over our shoulder!”

At that moment, Tony decided to clear his throat to get their attention. Immediately, the two men’s heads whipped round to face him, slightly panicked.

Tony used his elbows to prop himself up and then shakily pushed himself to his feet, looking angrily at the guards who were just staring at him. 

The image of Peter staring at the gun flashed across his mind, and Tony felt the rage and grief bubble inside of him. Suddenly, he lashed out at Greenway – he wanted him to feel pain like he had never done before for what he did to Peter.

To his surprise, Greenway simply caught Tony’s fist and looked at him wide eyed. Tony tried to struggle against his hold and hit him with his other hand, but the guard restrained him easily.

“Tony, you need to calm down.” Greenway said, calmly.

The pressure inside Tony had returned full force and he felt frustrated tears slip out as he struggled in the man’s hold. “I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you for what you did! You sick bastard, you –“

“Tony! He’s not dead! Peter’s not dead!”

“You’re lying! I know you’re lying!” Tony screamed back, stamping on any bits of hope that tried to worm their way up to him.

“I’m not! Just listen to me!”

“I saw it happen! He’s gone - stop lying!” Tony’s fight had weekend till he was barely moving at all, and slowly, Greenway released him, holding his hands up in surrender like he was trying to calm a wild animal.

Hesitantly, Greenway lifted a hand towards his face and tugged on something behind his ear. Then, something strange happened.

His face started to morph and change until it wasn’t Greenways face at all. No, he was staring into the eyes of none other than _Captain America._

_What the fuck?_

“Steve?” Tony whisper-yelled. His anger being replaced with pure confusion.

“I’ll explain everything.”

……………………………………

Six hours earlier

“I’ve got it!” Bruce yelled, skidding into the living room. 

Natasha’s head snapped up as Bruce entered the room and she automatically moved closer. Jerking out of the sleep he had accidently slipped into, Scott fell off the couch and grunted as he spilt cold coffee down the front of his shirt, earning a chuckle from Sam who was across from him, still skimming over documents. Clint, rubbed his eyes and looked up from his laptop for the first time in a few hours. 

Since Tony had gone missing, the search for the missing Avengers was intense like it had been when Peter and Morgan had first gone missing. No-one had slept, too focused on going through documents and camera footage, looking for anything that could lead them in the right direction. 

“What do you mean?” Steve asked, urgently. 

“A few months back, Tony and I were looking for a way to increase the efficiency of his arch reactor. We came across a way to harness a very powerful type of energy called DGA energy. It can be very dangerous but if used correctly it’s really quite remarkable – this could be a real step forward in technology –“

“Get back on track, Bruce. How does this help us find Tony and Pete?” Natasha cut in before Bruce could ramble on like he often did.

“Right, sorry.” Bruce said. “We thought we would see if it had any side effects, so I injected him with a small device that could store the energy. The particles and ions in DGA behave very different to the ones in normal chemical energy stores, which is what makes it so unique and brilliant.” He carried on with a grin.

“What does this have to do with anything?” Sam said, slightly exasperated.

Bruce’s smile grew wider as he looked at everyone’s confused faces. “On energy readings DGA energy appears differently. So, in theory, I should be able to track it.”

“And you’re sure?” Natasha said, before anyone could get excited. 

“I have seven Ph.D.’s and expertise in the field of gamma radiation. Of course I’m sure.” He replied. 

“Then get to work.” Said Clint from across the room.

It took about an hour for Bruce to locate the DGA energy signals, and once he did, he couldn’t contain his joy as he leaped up from the office chair, shouting and and jumping in excitement. Everybody’s happiness was short-lived, however, as Bucky looked at the screen.

“You’re sure this is where they are?” Bucky said, his face worried and stern.

“Yes, why?” Bruce said, confused as to why he wasn’t relieved they had tracked him.

“Bruce, this is a hydra base.” Bucky felt his breathe hitch and he hated that the terror of that place was going to haunt someone as pure and special as Peter. No one deserves that – especially not him.

Everyone stared at him, their expressions morphing into similar ones of horror.

“What?” Sam said. “No, it can’t be. We –“

“It is.” Bucky cut in, his voice holding so much finality that no one questioned him further.

“How the fuck are we supposed to break them out of a bloody hydra base?” Clint asked.

“Language.” Steve mumbled under his breathe, earning a scowl from Clint.

The room was quiet for a moment, everyone deep in thought, until an idea struck Natasha. “What about the face cloaking devices Tony invented a while back?”

“They were never released. Good thing too, that kind of tech could be disastrous in the wrong hands.” Bruce replied.

“But surely Stark made prototypes? He can’t have gotten so far with an invention that it was ready to be released, and not have working models of it.”

Bruce pondered this. “I guess you’re right – but they would only be prototypes. There is no guarantee they will actually work.”

“Can someone fill the rest of us in?” Scott said. “What are these face cloaking thingies you are talking about?”

“They are disguises, basically. They allow you to scan someone’s face and make your face appear the same way.” Bruce replied.

“We could use them to go undercover as guards” Natasha added. “If everything goes well, we could get them both out without hydra even _realising._ ”

“It’s worth a shot. Bruce, go see if you can find the face cloaking devices. Everyone else, suit up and meet back in the lobby in ten.” Steve ordered.

It was only thirty minutes later when the team had hauled themselves into the Quintjet, each taking up their designated spots in the air craft. They had all been overjoyed to find that Natasha was right; there were lots of prototypes and models of the face cloaking devices stocked away. They had taken the five models that seemed most developed, praying that they would all work for the duration of the mission.

“So, let me get this straight. We are going to break into a fully armed _hydra base_ with _this_...” Rhodey said in disbelief, rolling the small black object between his fingers. He hadn’t wasted a second in racing back to the tower when he had been told they had found Tony and Peter.

“ _This_ is a very advanced piece of tech.” Bruce replied as he typed something into his laptop.

“And besides, technically we aren’t breaking in if we are undercover. We should be able to walk straight in – no breaking required.” Scott added. Rhodey threw him an incredulous look.

“That reminds me actually.” Bruce said as he reached into a grey duffel bag beside him. “I’m hoping that they use facial recognition for security, but if not I’m sure they will be using finger print scanners. Each of you need to take one of these.” He continued, passing each avenger a small square of plastic-like material. “Press this against the thumb of the guard you are impersonating, and then against the scanners to unlock the doors. Hopefully that should work.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Bucky questioned, his tone serious.

“Improvise?”

………………………………………………

Steve and Clint crouched behind a supply lorry, trying to peer around the side. They could just make out a large electrical fence that ran further than either of them could see, and positioned outside of it was a group of guards, all lined up in uniform. It was hard to see what they were dealing with past the fence as clusters of trees and woody areas obscured their vision of the massive building that was surely behind it. 

Steve couldn’t help but be impressed. The base was so obvious yet so discrete at the same time – it didn’t look suspicious despite the men positioned around the fence.

“How do we get in?” Clint whispered. 

“Look, over there.” Steve said as he pointed to a group of men scanning down the lorry driver. “I think this supple lorry is about to be driven in. It’s already been scanned and checked so if we hold on underneath it, we should be good.”

“Great.” Clint said sarcastically, not liking the idea of having to crawl under a large vehicle and keep himself from being run over.

As quietly as possible, they both slid under the main body of the lorry and gripped onto the bottom pipes. Clint couldn’t supress the grunt that escaped him as the Lorry started moving, his limbs burning with the effort to keep himself off the ground.

Steve held his breath as they passed through the gate, silently praying that there weren’t more scanners he had missed.

To their relief, they passed through without problem, and waited till the lorry rolled to a stop a few minutes later to lower themselves down.

Clint opened him mouth to speak but was stopped when Steve shot a hand out to cover his mouth. Clint’s eyebrows furrowed in anger but then his attention snapped to the side where he saw boots walking past and he stilled, still lying down beneath the vehicle. 

Once they couldn’t hear anything too nearby, they both rolled out from beneath it and pressed their backs against the side. Steve hoped the others were doing okay, the worry for them gnawed at his chest like a dog with a chew toy. Rhodey had gone with Bucky through the back entrance to try takeover one of the control rooms, and Natasha went on her own as she was the most capable spy in the group. 

They spotted two guards stood side by side, guarding the main entrance. Steve scanned the area quickly to make sure there weren’t any other people nearby.

Clint dug into his backpack and pulled out two arrows which were laced with a sleeping drug and designed to be non-lethal. He drew back each arrow and shot one at both men with ease, watching them fall to the ground unconscious.

They sneaked forward and pulled the men out of the potential view of any guards and hauled their limp bodies behind a tree. The pair wasted no time in using the face cloaking devises to make an identical copy of their face, and then slipped the black object behind their ear.

Both watched in amazement as their faces flickered and morphed into the ones of the guards. Stripping the sleeping guards of their uniforms, they both scrambled to take off their clothes and change into the black gear.

“You may now refer to me as Agent Devon.” Clint said with a snicker. It was a strange feeling, speaking but hearing someone else’s voice. 

Steve looked down at the name badge attached to his front. “I guess that makes me Mr Greenway.” He said, also freaked out by the sound of his voice. “We should probably ditch are bags here too. It’ll look suspicious if we are found with loads of crazy tech.” 

Clint nodded and tucked his stuff behind the tree, throwing a few leaves and twigs over it for camouflage. 

“You ready, Cap?” Clint said, looking at the ominous building. Steve’s stolen face set into one of determination, and he nodded. “Shit’s about to get _wild_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter seemd to dialogue heavily.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated :))


End file.
